


Where All Our Colours Run Together

by recklessandbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Liam and Harry have a bit of a fight), (if you think him being submissive equals bottoming but he doesn't get penetrated), (very light), AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At the club, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Shots, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Louis, Drinking, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Kitten, Like, Louis comes from being spanked, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Partying, Pet Names, Premature Ejaculation, Princess - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, So many tags, Spanking, Street Fight, Submissive Harry, Teasing, Top Harry, and, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform, like a lot of spaking, lots of, okay thats enough lol, pure smut pretty much, some - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, there's a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry licks his lips and gathers Louis' cum from his cheeks with his thumbs. And then he feels the heat at the bottom of his stomach grow hotter and that's it. He slumps forward, hands falling to the carpet. </p><p>Harry freezes, save for his heaving chest as he comes, a silent whimper bubbling in his throat as his teeth sink into his lip. His hair is hanging in front of his face, curly and soaked with sweat, the taste of Louis on his tongue, panting and heaving and drooling. </p><p>Or where Harry doesn't like Louis' friend, Liam, and drunkenly fights him. Louis enjoys it a bit too much and let's Harry suck him off. (more smut ensues after)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where All Our Colours Run Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for my lovely friend, Jeni. She requested a street fight fic where Harry was a belligerent twat and fights Liam. But it turned out to be something else that included a fight scene haha.
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely beta, who wishes to stay anonymous. All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction. The events in this story most likely never happened and came from my own brain.
> 
> I do not own the characters in any way.
> 
> The warnings are listed in the tags.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [stunning-stylinson](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/) so you can come say hi.

Louis' fingers pull on the hem of his black t-shirt, straightening it out and tilting his head, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looks good, he'll admit it. But something's off. 

Harry is pacing their bedroom behind him, half naked, and Louis can see Harry's bun slowly falling apart and can hear Harry's quiet curses as he goes from their closet to their other mirror. He leaves small gusts of wind in his wake and Louis clicks his tongue, shaking his head. 

"You don't have to come, love," Louis says, bringing his feet closer to the mirror. He watches as Harry slows down, chest out and a pout painting his face. Louis sighs and looks down at his shoes. What is he missing?

Harry stops behind him, mouth quirked to the right and hands on his hips. "Where's your glasses?" Harry asked. He fixes Louis' fringe; reaching his arms over Louis' head to let his fingers comb through it and bring it back. Louis squints and his tongue runs over the underside of his teeth as he lets his eyes meet Harry's in the mirror. 

Ah. His hair, the most important part of his look. Maybe he does need his glasses. But he ignores Harry's question and turns around to face Harry, hands gripping Harry's bare biceps. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" Louis asks, once again trying to let harry know he doesn't have to go. 

Harry pushes the falling hair out of his face, huffing over his messy bun. Louis' fingers slip to Harry's wrists and circle them gently, thumbs resting over Harry's pulse. 

Harry nods. "Of course, Lou. It's fine, I need a night out as well," Harry assured, because he's been working really hard and he knows they both need a break. But it's not fine. He doesn't want to go there. He doesn't want Louis to go, but Harry would be damned if he let Louis go out alone with him. 

"You don't mind that Liam's going to be there?" Louis tilts his head, the question he's been dying to ask rolling off of his tongue. His eyes flick between each of Harry's eyes, landing on Harry's nose as he waits nervously for Harry to reply. 

Liam. Louis' best friend. Harry despises him. Doesn't know what it is about Liam, but Harry never trusted him. Liam tried to be nice, but it's a lost cause. Harry doesn't really care, if he's honest. 

He no longer needs to pretend to like Louis' friends. Louis loves him enough to let his hate for Liam slide. Though Louis would love it if Harry liked Liam. Liam was a great guy.

"Louis," Harry says firmly, licking his lips and smiling. "He's your best friend. I can survive a few hours sat across from him." And it's true, he can do it, for Louis. 

Harry brings Louis closer, his bare chest bumping Louis' warm, shirt covered one and making Harry shiver from the rub of the soft cotton over his still drying skin. 

Louis can't tell if Harry is telling the truth or not. But, he figures if Harry is willing to put up with Liam, just for him, then all is fine. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss Harry quickly, scrunching his nose when he can smell and taste the garlic bread Harry had eaten an hour ago. "You need to brush your teeth," Louis says, lips barely brushing Harry's.

He starts pulling on a few wet, loose strands of Harry's hair and continues, "And please get dressed. You've been at this for far too long." He finishes, patting Harry's chest lightly. 

Harry giggles against Louis' mouth, the vibrations tickling Louis' skin. He pulls away from Louis, just enough to see Louis' face and smiles, bending to the side to pick up the open jar of hair product. 

He dips his index finger in and rubs it against his thumb, smearing and distributing the product evenly before fixing the loose strand of hair that falls in Louis' face. He pushes his hair back some more to use up the left over product and wipes his hand on his shorts -which he's changing. These are not what you wear to a pub to meet up with your boyfriend's slightly wealthy, well known friend.

He admires his work, smiling and puffing his chest out at how proud he is. But he has to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his tummy when Louis smirks at him -innocently, Louis swears- because Louis looks absolutely hot. And now Harry's afraid Liam will think so too. 

Louis noticed him frowning and hums. "Y'alright love?" He asks. Harry nods and kisses his forehead, showing Louis he's okay. 

"Just fine. You look- stunning. Beautiful," Harry replies, "everyone won't be able to stop staring," he mumbles. He lets go of Louis and walks towards the bathroom, pouting and slouching slightly. 

Louis laughs as he walks towards the night table on his side of the bed to grab his glasses, holding them up to the light. "Don't be jealous, Haz. I'm only yours," he says, inspecting the lens for smudges, closing one eye and alternating between the two. 

He puts them on when he decided they are clean enough and fixes them on his nose before walking to the bathroom. He leans against the frame and watching Harry scrub at his teeth. 

Harry catches Louis' eye quickly before looking away, his cheeks heating up and toothpaste dribbling out the corner of his mouth. "M'not jealous," he mumbles around the toothbrush. 

Louis' smile softens as he moves to stand beside Harry and he leans up to place a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder, eyes closing and letting his eyelashes flutter over Harry's freckles. Harry relaxes and continued to brush his teeth, less aggressively this time and sighs happily.

"I love you," Louis whispers, lips reluctantly leaving Harry's skin. 

Harry bends over and spits out the foam, thumbing at the escaped toothpaste on his lips. "I love you too."

Louis leaves Harry be and walks out of their bedroom, opting to sit on the couch in the living room instead. He takes his mobile out to text Liam, telling him they'd be there soon. 

Liam voices his concerns about Harry, but Louis assures Liam that everything will be okay. It's not like he and Harry are going to kill each other. A bit of banter maybe, but that never hurt anyone. 

Harry comes out not long after and stands in front of Louis, long legs practically painted in black skinny jeans, tucked into black boots and hugging his hips snugly enough for Louis to notice his love handles popping out ever so slightly. 

But Harry's shirt covers it well. But to be honest Louis wants to rip it off of Harry's torso. It's red, and sheer, and it's only buttoned up with a few buttons and Louis is at a loss for words. 

He can see Harry's pale chest through the shirt and can see his cross necklace dead centre in perfect view and, god help him, Harry's -oddly- perky nipples peeking out. 

Harry stands there, toes pointed inwards and fingers wringing together in front of him as he flushes, watching Louis' eyes travel over his body, mouth parted slightly. 

"Harry we are going to a pub," Louis says, stressing the word pub. Harry runs a hand through his hair, which is curly, and which Louis is drooling over. His naturally pouty lips pull into a smirk, and he sticks a hand out for Louis to grab. 

Louis does, and Harry's large hand wraps around his, fingers curling into Louis' small ones and helps Louis up. "Maybe I wanted to see if I could get myself a hot date," Harry jokes, shrugging it off. 

Louis gasps, feigning hurt. He turns his hand over and notices Harry's nails have been painted red as well. "I can see that, Harold. Even did your nails. I'm devastated, really," Louis says, "I thought I'd get lucky with you tonight. Guess you have your eyes set one someone else."

Harry enjoys when he riles Louis up. Enjoys when he and Louis have friendly, healthy banter just because. So he'd love to continue this. But he can't stop the giggles that are coming out of his mouth, turning into a loud honk of a laugh. He covers his mouth, eyes squinting in his laughter. He can't help when he's leaning in close to leave a wet kiss to Louis' forehead. 

And Louis can't help but allow his cheeks to darken, turning pink as he soaks in the sound of Harry's annoyingly cute laugh and sloppy kiss. 

"Alright you goofball," Louis says on a breathy laugh, "we've gotta go. Liam's waiting and I'd like to get my night started!" He pulls on Harry's hands and drags him to the door, grabbing their house keys on the way out and locking the door. 

They make their way outside and hail a cab, Harry giving directions to the pub while Louis absentmindedly tangled his fingers with Harry's across the middle of the back seat, staring out the window and watching the sun go down. 

*_*_*_*_*

The car comes to a stop at a red light and Louis can feel Harry's thumb rubbing over his hand soothingly. Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder, scoots as far as his seat belt will allow for him to do so. Louis does the same, making them comfortable and he turns his head to place a kiss to Harry's curls. 

Harry licks his lips and watches people walking on the cross walk in front of the stopped cab before closing his eyes. "Have you heard of this place before?" Harry asks. 

Louis brings his free hand up, arm over his chest to pet some of Harry's stray hair down. "No, I don't think so love. But Liam swears it's nice," Louis replies, "just a bit out of the way, where no one knows him I reckon."

Harry can't help but let his eyelids slip open, just for a second, long enough to roll his eyes. Of course they had to sit in a cab ride, much longer than anticipated because Liam is a stuck up, posh snob. 

"It will be fun, Hazza. I promise," Louis whispers. Harry nods against Louis' shoulder. He knows it will be a great time. He always loved spending time with Louis. Even if Harry's forced to look at Liam's mug and smile like he somewhat cares. 

*_*_*_*_*

The cab pulls up to a large building, blue light illuminating the white brick wall and two large men standing by the door. Louis gets out and walks around the cab to open Harry's door, grabbing his hand. 

Harry pays for the cab ride and stands with Louis hand in hand, facing the light blue building. The sky is dark now and the blue lighting is bright and powerful. 

"Huh," Harry says, confused but impressed by the looks of the so called pub, "nice pub." He half jokes. 

He looks down at Louis when Louis lets out a frustrated grunt. "Maybe we have the wrong address. Hold on babe, I'll ring him." Louis says. 

Louis frees his hand from Harry's strong but careful grip, typing his password in and clicking his contacts. The other line rings for a while, and Louis' about to hang up when a screaming Liam greets him with a loud, "Louis, mate!" Louis sighs, hand gripping his mobile tightly. "Are you boys here yet?" Liam asks. 

"I think we've got the wrong place, mate. We are at some kinda club, or fancy bar or summat." Louis replies, yelling as well, though he doesn't quite need to. 

Harry can hear Liam laugh from the other end and rolls his eyes. He tells himself he should stop, but Liam is just so unbelievable. 

Louis waits for Liam to relax, before angrily telling Liam to help with his and Harry's current issue. "Blue lights? And buff men guarding the doors like it's a life or death situation?" Liam asks. 

Louis nods, but realizes Liam can't see him. "Yeah. Fuck Li, this isn't a pub! I'm not dressed for this...this kind of place," Louis says. He's grabbing Harry's hand again and they slowly walk towards the door. "Come get us, arsehole." Louis says. He hears Liam reply but he hangs up, not saying another word. 

"This seems to be the place," Louis tells Harry. They stop a few metres from the buff men, waiting for Liam to come out. "The fuck am I going to look like going in there dressed like this," Louis mumbles, complaining and upset that he doesn't look good enough. Not good like Harry does. 

"At least I'm 'not dressed for a pub'," Harry jokes, squeezing Louis' hand. It's not funny, really. Louis is quite pissed that he came all the way here expecting a few drinks with a friend. Not for him to sweat between a shit load of bodies. But, Louis can't help the smile that spreads across his face. 

He shoves Harry gently and shakes his head. "You look bloody good in anything you wear, and you manage to make it work for where ever we are going." He says. Harry smiles back when he catches Louis' eyes before looking forward. 

He sees Liam sprinting towards them and jerks his head, motioning to Liam. Louis looks ahead and his smiled widens, hand letting go of Harry's as he meets Liam half way in a bone crushing hug. "Nice to see you, Li."

"Nice to see you too," Liam replies, letting go of Louis and nodding to Harry, giving a small hello. Harry smiles, for real (because he loves seeing Louis happy, even if it's douchebag Liam who had him smiling) and returns Liam's greeting with an equally small, "Hi,"

Liam appreciates the small gesture. "You guys should have come around the back, mate," Liam says, moving to Louis' other side and slapping his shoulder. "Would've been easier. The body guard is around back,"

Louis huffs. "I didn't know we would be coming to a place like this!" Louis says. They are closer to the door and Louis can see a dance floor full of people. "I mean. This sure as hell isn't a pub. A dance floor, Liam!"

Liam laughs but Louis continues. "I know you're a famous singer and all- hardly if you ask me," Louis jokes. But, it's kind of true. Liam is great. But he's not that big. That's not to say not many people know him though. But it is easier for him to get around without being recognized. "But you could have warned us we'd be going to a nice club in Timbuktu. Would have dressed nicer. And went to the loo before we left."

Harry nods in agreement. "Yeah, I've been full for more than half the ride!" He cries. Liam smiles apologetically and stops when they reach the entrance. The men nod at Liam and Liam guides them through. 

A wave of heat instantly hits them, along with the noise and vibrations of the music and people's conversations around them. Liam walks them through the people towards the bar and Harry can feel Louis beside him getting pushed around. 

He brings his arm around Louis' waist and places his hand on his hip, squeezing gently to let Louis know he's there and pulling him in close. Louis' side is flush with his and Louis feels at ease, the sudden panic of losing Harry gone now that he can feel Harry's warmth wrapped around him. 

Liam sits at a table with a few other blokes. Some that Harry recognizes, some he doesn't. He remembers Niall and Zayn, recognizes them easily from the group. 

They were friends of Louis' for a long time and Harry had gotten close to them. They normally spent a lot of time together and these were the friends that Harry liked. Decided he'd like to keep them around. 

Until they started dating and drifting away from Louis and Harry. Louis didn't mind. He knew that they'd always have time for each other. But Harry had just gotten used to having new friends -the loner he is. Can't seem to keep anyone- and had to get used to it being just him and Louis again. 

And then Niall and Zayn moved to find a place together, out here which was far too long of a daily drive. 

So, Harry was ecstatic to say the least. Niall was on the end so he stood first, stepping right in front of Harry with his arms opened wide. Harry took his arm away from around Louis' hip, just long enough to return the hug and give a small one to Zayn as well. 

Their friends -the ones Harry didn't recognize- had been long gone by then, murmuring their goodbyes and finding a different booth to sit at, leaving the five of them to catch up. 

Louis got his hugs in, longer than Harry's had been, before Harry let his arm take its position on Louis' hip as it was before. Liam sits by the wall of the booth and Zayn follows, letting Niall sit on the end. 

Louis and Harry nip off to the loo before coming back to slide in on the opposite side, Harry's arm secure around Louis. 

Niall finished off his drink and licked his lips. "I've gotten pints for us all. Should be around soon," he said, wiping him mouth with poor table manners.

Harry laughed, dimples popping out and shook his head. His free hand was on top of the table, fingers lightly tapping away as he listened to the conversation around him. Maybe coming out tonight wasn't such a bad idea. 

Louis looked over at Harry, eyes crinkling when Harry laughs at a story Zayn was telling them about the time Niall dared him to get his dick pierced. Harry was happy. And Louis was happy too, not only because he got to see Niall and Zayn, but being Harry looked content and absolutely over the moon. And it's much more than he could have asked for tonight. 

He was expecting Harry to be a slightly pouty, unimpressed sack of potatoes. But Harry is the opposite and much more. And Louis is thankful. 

Louis feels Harry shift and he tears his gaze from Harry's pretty face long enough to see a waiter with a tray of drinks. 

His senses come back to him all at once. He can feel Harry's hand squeezing his hip, and he can hear Niall hollering when a pint of beer is placed in front of him, can hear Liam snapping his gum. It still amazes him how he loses so much time, just because he's lost in staring at Harry's face, swimming in his beauty.

"Lou," Harry whispers. Louis notices that Harry had leaned in until his mouth was close enough for Louis to hear him over the music and chatter. Louis blinks, watches Niall chug some beer as Liam laughs. 

"Yeah?" He whispers back, placing his hand palm down on Harry's thigh. Harry smiles and sighs. 

"I'm not really in the mood for beer. You mind if I go get us something else?" Harry asked. And yeah, that would be fucking great. Louis could go for a martini or a daiquiri or anything sweet, really. Though he does plan on having his beer. 

So he nods. Harry can feel his head move up and down. He gives a small kiss to the warm skin under Louis’ ear and whispers, "Perfect, be back in a jiffy, love." Before standing up and making his way to the bar. 

There's just enough space in between two people for Harry to nudge his way between them. He bends over, one leg bent and forearms resting on the counter top, shirt hanging open. 

An older lady walks towards him slowly, a smile on her face and fingers running across the surface. "Hello love," she greets, blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and swaying as she stops, "what can I get for you?"

Harry wonders how long she's been working here. He had been watching her mix drinks as he waited and he knows she could definitely make all these drinks in her sleep. She's also very friendly, like she's had years of practice dealing with drunks and shit heads, the lot. 

"Hi!" Harry replies cheerfully. He knows she's thankful for the kindness in his tone and the happy glow he radiated off of himself. "I'll have a peach daiquiri and a strawberry daiquiri, please."

His fingers clasp together in front of him is he straightens a bit, standing up to make room for people squeezing their way behind him. 

The lady -Rose, as her name tag says- smiles widely at him. "And would you like whipped cream on those, hun?" She asks. Harry thinks about it and looks back at the booth, seeing Louis bring the glass of beer up to his lips. He giggles. Louis is sweet enough. 

"Just on the strawberry, please." He replies kindly. He waits a while longer, turing around to lean against the bar so he can look around the place, proper this time. 

There's much more people now, even though it's barely been half an hour. Most of the bodies seemed to have made their way to the dance floor by now. The colours were bright in the otherwise dark place and music loud to drown out the chatter of everyone's conversations. 

It was nice, Harry thought, shuffling his feet against the floor, how the place was big, and bright with a rainbow of lights, people moving together like they were all friends and not strangers. 

Harry felt someone press into his side and he turned his head, coming face to face with a tall, muscular man about his age. "Hello," the man says. 

Harry quirks an eyebrow and turns to once again face the bar, just in time to see Rose coming with his two drinks. "Hi," he replies, monotonously before nodding and thanking Rose for the delicious looking drinks. 

"You here alone?" Harry hears, just as he's about to walk away. 

"No, with my boyfriend and a few mates. Nice to meet you," he says quickly, one drink in each hand and walking quickly towards his booth, eyes burning a hole in Louis' scalp with wide eyes. So the man was a bit scary. 

Harry sat next to Louis, sliding the peach daiquiri in front of Louis with a smile and a peck on the lips. Louis smiles and took a sip, sliding his empty glass of what used to be beer with his free hand to the end of the table. "Yummy," he says. 

Harry lifts his drink, taking a sip as well and Louis gasps. Harry swallows and furrows his eyebrows. "What?" He asks.

Louis points to Harry's drink, still with the straw to his lips. Zayn watches amusedly as Louis pouts. "Yours has whipped cream!" He cries. "Mine doesn't," he mumbles. 

Harry smiles and shrugs. "Sad," he says and takes another sip. Louis pouts and hangs his head, taking a long, sad sip of his peach flavoured drink. Harry sighs. "You're too sweet as it is, baby." He tells Louis. 

He can faintly hear Niall fake gagging in front of him but ignores it. Louis whines. "But you know I love whipped cream,"

Harry groans, his heart stuttering in his chest as Louis continued to pull at his heart strings. He dips a finger into the whipped cream on top of his drink, picking up a bit of the strawberry slush with it. 

He sticks his finger out towards Louis' face and Louis smiles widely, opening his mouth and taking Harry's index finger in. He swirls his tongue and swallows the sweet cream, eyes wide. He pulls back with a pop and gasps. "I like the strawberry one!"

It takes a moment for Harry to process what Louis is saying. Because there's three pairs of eyes watching their encounter and Harry is sat there, stunned by how ridiculously hot Louis' mouth was and how pink his lips were. 

But then he's back to reality and he huffs, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "I thought you liked peach,"

Louis sticks his own finger in Harry's whipped cream and sucks it off. Harry can hear Liam and Niall joking about the way Harry looks. He can't help it, Louis is such a minx. "I do. But the strawberry is so good!"

Harry laughs and kisses Louis' sticky lips. "Alright. You finish that and I'll get you strawberry next time."

Louis smiles and takes a few big gulps, eyes screwing shut with the brain freeze for a few moments before they open to meet Harry's. "With extra whipped cream, Haz." He says, faking a stern voice. 

Harry nods. "With extra whipped cream," he repeats. 

*_*_*_*_*

It hasn't been that long; a few spilled drinks and far too many ingested ones later, and all five of them are piss drunk. 

Sadly for them, Zayn is a sentimental, soft little shit when he's drunk. So they're in their booth, empty glasses and beer all over the place. Harry had decided to cave in and drink beer, but he's on his fifth strawberry daiquiri, and he swears the table is floating. 

"But guys," Zayn says, maybe for the 100th time, Louis thinks, "I'm so glad I have you guys. I missed you, and sometimes Niall is boring." He pouts. 

And sadly for them, today Niall is a dead weight. So he's not making this better by joking around with Zayn. Instead, he's sleeping on the sticky surface and the three of them must listen to Zayn go on and on about how much he loves them and how great Niall is at giving blowjobs. 

"I'm goin’ to have t'stop y'there mate," Louis says, eyes burning as he hiccups. Harry is giggling beside him, face in Louis neck and Zayn stops mid-sentence; about to tell them how glad he is that Niall no longer has metal in his mouth. 

"Fine," Zayn says over a yawn, "we should probably get going. Niall is out cold." He shoves at Niall and Niall barely gets an annoyed groan out. Harry gets up to help Zayn pick Niall up to bring him outside as Zayn hails a cab. "Thanks mate. Eh, Niall and I will visit soon, yeah? We missed you."

Harry laughs and helps Niall into the back seat, waving as the cab pulls away and nodding when Zayn yells, "Give Lou a kiss for me!"

Inside, Louis is sipping at Harry's half-finished drink, listening to Liam talk about how he had just finished recording a few songs. "That's great, Li," Louis says. 

"It is!" Liam says too loudly. "So you and Harry are still going strong. Have you...you know?" Liam asks. 

Louis shook his head, slurping up the last of Harry's drink. How did he finish it so quickly?

"No," he says, head swimming in alcohol. "Not yet, s'not the time." He replies. Liam nods and looks around, saying "Soon, then yeah?" And Louis nods in agreement, a comfortable silence filling the air, save for the fast music. 

Liam taps the table to get Louis' attention and Louis looks up, watching Liam jerk his head towards the entrance. "Harry's back,"

Louis smiles. "Right, didn't want to leave you alone. I'm just going to nip to the loo, I'll be right back."

Liam doesn't have a change to protest -because let's be honest, he's scared to be alone with Harry. He likes Harry, but he knows Harry isn't too fond of him. 

Harry stands beside him, thighs pressed into the table. "Where's Lou, is he okay?" He asks. 

Liam stacks the empty cups to help clear the table a bit. "Fine, mate. Just went to the loo,"

Harry clears his throat and shifts on his feet. "I'll just- I'm gonna go get another drink. Maybe some napkins," Harry mumbles, motioning to the mess on the table. "Would you like anything?"

What, Harry can be friendly and civil. Plus, Liam’s been fairly quiet the whole night, and he hasn't given Harry a reason to hate him more. Yet. That's subject to change. 

Harry knows Liam appreciates it. And Harry doesn't want to get Liam drunk, because he knows how handsy Liam is when under the influence. Harry thinks Liam is drunk enough as is. But he silently promised Louis he'd try his best. So, he had to offer a drink, right?

Liam nods. "Yeah, thanks Haz," and okay, that won't do. He can’t call Harry that. Harry frowns but Liam doesn't notice, "one of those girly drinks you've been having all night look good."

Girly...and- what? girly drinks? That definitely won't do. "They aren't girly," Harry's says. He thinks he meant to be rude, but honestly he's past being able to form proper sentences, and he sure as hell can't be bothered to put actual emotions behind them. 

He just leaves. He pretends Liam's not watching and pretends he doesn't want to turn right around. For more than one reason, all of a sudden, when he sees the man from earlier. 

He wants to go back and beg Liam to protect him -because he knows Liam is strong and cuddly (listen, one drunk night where Liam was actually decent, he carried Harry into his and Louis' apartment) but he also wants to punch Liam for being an arse. 

Of course, Harry's liking the idea of being safe on Liam's other side, next to the wall. But no, he will not look like a coward. So he continues, swallowing and stepping up to the bar. 

The man smirks at him and Harry can feel himself go hot. And really, it's not the good hot feeling that he still gets when Louis touches him. 

"Harry dear, back so soon." Rose jokes. 

"Yeah um, two of the- of my usual please," Harry stutters, hands sweating as the man comes closer. 

"Hi gorgeous. You're still here, I see." 

Harry shivers. "I have a boyfriend," he squeaks out. 

The man laughs. "What's that, now?" He asks, knowing full well what Harry says. 

Harry feels an arm snake around him and a small but strong voice saying, "he said, pal, that he has a boyfriend."

Harry relaxes into Louis' touch. The man's mouth closes and he continues to stare. Louis huffs and grabs Harry's face, leaning onto his tippy toes and kissing Harry hard. 

"Erm, your drinks, Hun," Louis heard a female voice from behind Harry. He pulls away from Harry and Harry grabs the drinks, hands shaking and feet fumbling to walk straight, Louis attached to his side. 

"You okay, Hazza love?" Louis asked. Harry nodded numbly.

"Yeah I'm okay." And he is, now that Louis is there. 

They reach the table and Harry places a drink in front of Liam, staying at the end of the table with Louis, sipping his drink. 

Louis looks around for a few seconds and hums. "Liam is this...are we in a-" Louis cuts himself off, remembering the man hitting on Harry, and the pretty boys dancing, the girls hanging off their boyfriends and flirting with men who aren't interested. 

"-in a gay club?" Liam asks, finishing off Louis' question. Louis nods. "Yeah." Liam confirms. 

"But you're not gay," Harry blurts out. So okay, the atmosphere was kind of different in here. Something Harry should have picked up on a long time ago. 

Liam laughs. "Yeah, well. No one would expect me to come to a club that mostly gay men go to in the middle of nowhere, yeah?" Liam explains. 

Louis nods. "Makes sense." It's silent for a bit, Harry ignoring Liam except for when he smiles after Liam thanks him for the drink. 

Louis takes Harry's drink from his hand, takes a sip and places it on the table. He leans into Harry and asks, "Want to go dance?"

Harry nods enthusiastically and let's Louis grip his hand to drag him to the floor that's littered with bodies, packed like sardines. 

Harry's not much of a dancer. Normally he wouldn't dare dance in public, where people can watch and criticize him. 

If he's under the influence though, it doesn't take much convincing. Plus, Harry thinks, who are these people to judge? The most they're doing is bopping in place, and Harry thinks he could definitely do much better. 

And Harry really won't complain with the little bit of alone time -save for the bodies around him- with Louis that he needed. Louis asked him here, and Louis promised they'd get their time alone. And if dancing is what it takes, then so be it. 

Louis looks back at Harry as he continued to drag them through the sea of bodies and blows him a kiss with his free hand. Then he bends to the side a bit, waving at Liam and giving him a thumbs up before he's no longer in view. 

"Lou!" Harry shouts, voice barely reaching Louis' ears. Louis tilts his head a bit, eyes meeting Harry's and he quirks an eyebrow, silently asking Harry what he wanted. 

"I think this is far enough in," Harry says, pulling Louis to him so he doesn't have to yell, "It's a bit stuffy further in."

And yeah, it really is. So Louis nods, gives Harry a long hug that they both kind of needed without knowing it. Even though it's in the middle of a club with a new, sexy song starting. Louis smiles and pulls away slightly, hands gliding from Harry's shoulder blades to just above his bum, fingers dancing over the ridges in Harry's spine. 

And Harry is already excited. He knows exactly how great Louis is at dancing. How great he is at moving his body in time with a beat, without even. And Louis is looking at him with wide, shiny eyes and his lip twitches into a smirk and Harry knows he made the right decision saying yes to dancing with Louis. 

Louis sees the way Harry smiles at him. Sees the way he instantly seems happier and it makes Louis’ stomach go warm and tingly, makes his cheeks go pink with a blush. Because he knows he's the reason Harry's happy. 

He pulls Harry closer, hands coming to rest on Harry's hips and he moves his body against Harry's, coaxing Harry to follow his rhythm, slowly moving their hips together. Harry grips Louis’ shoulders, long fingers tightening slightly as his mouth hangs open, panting as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs in the small space. 

"Doing good, love," Louis tells him, thumbs rubbing Harry's hips. Harry nods and licks his lips, letting his hands do their own thing as they touch every inch of Louis' skin, both bare and clothed. 

It makes Louis' heart swell, a warm and loving feeling making it grow ten times bigger, knowing that Harry is always so desperate to memorize Louis' body every day, as if something has changed. 

Because he knows Harry has to FEEL him to know he's really there. Likes when he can feel Louis' heart beat under his fingers, like right now. 

So Louis moves them faster, hips colliding with Harry's and making Harry gasp. And Harry's so in love. 

In love with the lines of Louis' body, sharp and warm and soft. Loves the way Louis smells sweet, and a little bit like sweat as he gets hotter, as they both get hotter, bodies almost fused together. 

Loves the way Louis' hips move against his, loves how it's hot and needy, but loving and passionate and so good. 

And then Louis is pulling away slightly, hands leaving Harry's hips to run up Harry's chest, palms flat. He reaches bare skin and his finger dip under Harry's shirt, fingers itching to feel Harry. And this should be a turn on, will be in a matter of moments if Louis plans on dancing like Harry thinks. 

But it's not. They're close, eyes glued to each other and seeking out each other's emotions in the dark, fingers leaving hot sparks in their wake, Louis' on Harry's chest making Harry shiver. Harry's on Louis' arms making Louis' arms jolt surprisingly, fingers slipping over Harry's nipples. 

"Lou," Harry gasps. And it's then that Louis starts, their bodies barely touching and Harry's breath fanning over Louis' cheeks. Their breaths mingling and Louis leans in closer to ghost his lips over Harry's and along Harry's jaw and ear, giving a little nibble. "Relax, baby. Just move with me," Louis whispers. And it's a surprise that Harry can hear him. 

Harry only manages to nod, ears ringing as the noise around him disappears when Louis is turning around in Harry's hold. 

Because now all five senses are focussed on Louis, and Louis is the same. He can feel Harry's hands grip his hips tightly as he moves, pushing him bum back into Harry and pressing his back to Harry's chest. 

The heat that radiates between them makes them shiver and Louis can feel Harry's chest heaving under him. 

Harry's hands come around to Louis' front, fingers inching their way up and under Louis' shirt. His hands slide over the slick, sweat covered skin and his nails leave tickles on their journey up Louis' tanned skin. 

Louis' muscles jump under his touch and Harry leans down, hot breath sticky on Louis' sweet and salty neck. He moves closer, lips brushing Louis' skin as he lets out a small whimper when he circles his hips forward into Louis' bum. 

He licks at the skin, gives it a few sucks and bites. Louis is moving faster, hips circling and swaying and Harry's hands have long forgotten their trip to Louis' nipples. 

Instead they are spinning Louis around and grabbing Louis' bum, giving it a smack. Which is, honestly, all Harry can hear along with his and Louis' short, ragged breaths and his own heart beat. 

"Hazza, I'm-" Louis looks up at Harry and well, fuck it. People are probably already staring because let's be honest, they're the hottest couple here. So he steadies himself with a leg between Harry's, stepping closer and attaching his lips to Harry's in a searing kiss. 

His hips meet Harry's thighs and he whines into Harry's mouth, his cock getting harder as the friction gets more delicious, their hips meeting. Each move is making them more and more breathless, more and more hard and needy and wanting.

Harry's hands reluctantly leave Louis' bum so he can grip onto Louis' shirt, needing some support. Louis yanks Harry's hair, just the way Harry likes it, and bites at the throbbing vein on Harry's neck. 

"Lou I need- I'm close," Harry moans. And yeah, this is probably not the time and place really. But they're drunk, everyone is drunk and no one is stopping them. 

"Not now Hazza, come on we-"

Louis doesn't get to finish because he feels hands squeezing his bum. Hands that don't belong to Harry and it startles him. He pulls away, leaving a whimpering Harry standing there, red lips puffy and slick with spit, opened wide. 

Louis turns and Liam's there smirking, walking backwards and winking at Louis. And Harry just won't have it. 

"That's it," he says, pushing past Louis. 

Louis runs after him. "Hazza. Harry don't come on let it go," Louis pleads. And okay so he's still hard, and it's difficult keeping up with Harry. 

They reach their table where Liam has sat back down and Harry is leaning over the table, fists closed tightly. "Get up," Harry says. 

Liam laughs. "Come on mate, it was just a joke. M'not even gay!" Liam says, finishing his drink. He's definitely had way too many. 

But really, that's not the point. Liam was being a shit and Harry had enough of it. "I came here for Louis. I tried to be civil but you are just a shit disturber," Harry screams. 

Louis places a hesitant hand over the small of Harry's back. "Babe it's fine, yeah? I'm okay. I'm okay with it."

And that's not the point either. Really, Harry just wants to fight with Liam. Which is a bad idea. A very bad idea but Harry's set on making it happen. 

And Liam must pick up on it because he's placing a wad of bills on the table to pay for all of their drinks and then some -generous guy he is, paying for Harry and then allowing Harry to punch him- and gets close to Harry. "You want to fight me?" He asks. 

Harry nods. "Yeah. Let's go, outside now,"

It would probably be funny to both Liam and Louis because Harry isn't the strongest guy out there. And he wouldn't even dare step on flowers or ants. But Louis is rubbing his back when Liam agrees and he's leading Harry outside, Liam in front of them. Louis really doesn't like this idea one bit though, is the thing. 

Harry is drunk. Harry is very, very drunk and Louis doesn't think  
he's made a great decision, bringing Harry out here. But there they are, standing in the middle of an empty parking lot with a cool breeze washing over them. 

"Just-" Louis steps between Liam and Harry, facing Liam with his small hands outstretched but not touching Liam. "Just go easy on him, yeah?"

And he really shouldn't be saying this. He should be dragging Harry away and pushing him into a cab. But a little part of him enjoys the idea of Harry sticking up for him -though the bum grab wasn't nearly as big of a deal as Harry is making it. And Louis loves the idea of Harry pretending to be macho. It's kind of cute. 

"Right," Liam laughs, nodding at Louis and patting his shoulders. "Out of the way, mate. Don't want to punch you instead."

Louis huffs and turns to Harry, taking a few long strides until his forehead is pressed to his, their breaths mingling before Louis places a long, close-mouthed kiss to Harry's lips. "Be careful," he whispers. 

Harry doesn't reply. He just smiles and nods, his forehead slipping from Louis' when Louis takes a few steps back and wraps his arms around himself, fingers anxiously fiddling with his shirt. 

Harry jumps around from one foot to the other, arms bent and fists in front of his face. "Let's go, Payno," Harry says, hiccupping as he does so. 

It's quite hilarious, and Louis' mouth twitches into a smile, but the nervousness bubbling away in the pit of his stomach is still present and growing stronger when Liam steps closer to Harry. 

"Hurt a single hair on his head and I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow, Liam," Louis warns. Which is dumb, because they are about to fight a legit fist fight. But Louis does not want Harry's pretty face to be wrecked. 

Liam smirks. "Is that a threat, Lou, or a promise?" He asks, winking. Louis' lips form and 'O' because- what? That's really not what he meant. 

But it's all it takes to set Harry off. If he was only joking before, he definitely isn't now because he's charging after Liam and swinging his fist, hard and fast. 

Louis doesn't know if Liam let Harry do it, of if he was genuinely taken off guard; but Harry's fist collides with Liam's cheek and he's stumbling back, hand clutching the skin where there's soon to be a forming bruise. 

Harry looks proud. His chest is out and his fingers are uncurling. Louis knows it's the alcohol that has Harry so calm and easing the pain. Because without it, Harry would be shaking his hand and crying that it hurt. Liam is a walking, breathing brick wall; face and all. 

"You little shit," Liam seethes, hands pushing Harry's chest. Harry just smiles sweetly. So, so sweet Louis wonders how he does it; does this. 

Liam goes in for a punch and Harry's high on adrenaline and how proud he is. Louis shouts, tells Harry to look out but it's too late. His head snaps back with the force of Liam's fist to his nose and he stands, frozen in place and stunned.

Liam was actually mad too, is the thing. He thought this was all a game, that Harry would laugh and back off. But Harry goes and bruises his face. His clean, unblemished face, which makes a ton of money. 

Harry ignores his bloody nose just for a moment. Long enough to repeat Liam’s actions. There’s a small crack, and Liam is cursing, but there’s no blood like with Harry. Harry groans and eyes Liam, both of them shocked.

Louis runs to Harry, hands flying to Harry's face, inspecting the damage. There's blood pouring from Harry's nose, but it doesn't seem to be broken and Liam kindly offers Louis a scarf. 

A fucking scarf. Louis rips it from Liam's fingers and holds it to Harry's nose, instructing Harry to put his head down. It doesn't take long for the bleeding to stop and Louis sighs, turning to face Liam. 

He steps right in front of him, hands on his hips and head tilted up to look at Liam. "What did I say?" He asks sternly, like a mother about to scold her child. Liam doesn't say anything, barely blinks. "I told you to go easy on him!" Louis cries. 

Liam puts his hands up. "Mate, he punched me first,"

Louis stutters. "Yeah but- he was only- then you-" Liam watches Louis' hands fist and un-fist. "You punched him!" Is what Louis ends up saying, as if neither of them already knew that. 

He pushes at Liam's chest and Liam barely budges. "Come on then, you want to hit someone, hit me," Louis says, eyes meeting Liam's and hands shoving at Liam's chest again, as if this time would be any different. 

Harry sneezes -getting the last bit of blood out along with it- and coughs. "Louis, stop. This was a stupid idea. Let's go home,"

They should, they really should. Harry is fine. A bit of a bruise now, but he's fine. Except, Liam did that. And Louis wasn't having it. 

Liam rolls his eyes, right arm out straight before he lightly pushes against Louis' chest, meaning for it to be a little shove but- but Louis falls. 

He squeaks, hands instinctively come down to save himself, but it's too late. His bum has hit the concrete hard, legs at an awkward angle. His eyebrows furrow and his hands come up to wipe themselves on his jeans before standing up on shaky legs. 

"Sorry, mate. But this was getting out of hand," Liam says. Louis sighs and nods. They're all drunk. This is no big deal and Louis will resolve it with his best friend tomorrow. After he's iced his arse and Harry's nose. 

"Right, yeah of course. I'm...sorry, yeah? We should- go, we should leave. Thanks for tonight, Li," Louis says awkwardly. It’s over just like that. They don’t have a row. They don’t scream or curse.

Liam just smiles, because honestly what more can he do. He just agreed to come out here and punch his best friend's boyfriend. He's a mess, they all are. So he says goodbye and walks back into the club, probably seeking out his body guard that he left alone, promising he'd be okay. 

Louis feels Harry's arms wrap around his and he turns, hands splaying over Harry's shoulders. "You okay, Lou?" Harry whispers. 

"My bum hurts," he mumbles, pouting his lips. Harry laughs. It really should be Louis worrying about Harry. But as it stands, Louis is being a suck up. 

Harry hooks his hands under Louis' thighs and picks him up easily. Louis wraps his legs around Harry, bringing himself closer and nuzzling into Harry's neck. 

He rubs his cold nose into the warm, soft skin and leaves a tiny kiss. His hands grip Harry's arms and he sighs. "You're hurt," he croaks out. 

Harry chuckles. "Not badly, Lou. Your arse probably hurts more," Harry assured. He kissed the top of Louis' head for extra emphasis. 

Louis shakes his head. "No, put me down. You're hurt, baby,"

But Harry refuses. "You stay where you are," he whispers, lips brushing Louis' ear and kissing it. Louis hums and smiles sadly, feeling Harry's thumbs massage the sides of his bum (which is as far as they will reach while holding Louis up) and Louis kisses along Harry's neck and collar bones, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"M'sorry," his words are choked and rough, muffled as he kisses Harry's exposed skin. All of it; his neck and ears and cheeks and nose. And then his lips, sweetly and slowly, tongue prodding at Harry's bottom lip as tears fall. 

Harry swallows Louis' millionth apology and lets Louis' tongue in, both of them shivering at the feeling and taste of the sweet, sticky drinks they had moments ago. Harry hums when he feels tears hit his lips and pulls away. "You're alright, Lou," he says. 

Louis' eyelashes are long and wet with tears, and they brush Harry's cheek as Louis gives him one last kiss. He doesn't have to say sorry again. Harry knows he is. Harry should be the one who's sorry, for being a child and starting this. But Louis doesn't care. He just wants his baby to be okay. 

Harry carries a still crying Louis to the front, stepping onto the sidewalk and hailing a cab. "Shh," Harry coos. "It's fine. Come on," Harry says. 

Louis lets out a shaky breath. "No. I let my baby get hurt," he cries. 

Harry's stomach does this weird thing. His body freezes and goes clammy but his tummy is fuzzy and hot and there's a pressure at the bottom of his spine. He's not sure if it's the pain kicking in or if he's- 

Louis shifts down a bit as Harry's grip on his thighs tighten and- yeah. He's hard. Harry's hard and the warmth in his stomach was because Louis' lips were against his skin, mumbling things like "my baby," and "my good boy," and. Well, fuck. 

"Louis," Harry whines. "Tonight's not the night, love," Harry says. Because it's definitely not. Their heads are still swimming and they're in far too much pain for a night out at the club and there's no way Harry was going to make Louis' ass feel worse. Whatever Louis. was planning on doing. 

Louis whispers an, "I know," just before a cab pulls up. Harry sets Louis down and Louis climbs in and waits until Harry is seated next to him with the door closed. 

He scoots closer, ignoring the driver’s squinted eyes and mean frown as he does so. "Seatbelt, sir," the man says. Louis rolls his eyes and buckles the right seatbelt for the middle seat and rests his head on Harry's shoulder. 

He can't speak at all during the ride. He feels horrible still and he's tired and really fucking hungry and he thinks keeping quiet will make things better. 

Harry kisses his hair. "How about some tacos when we get home?" Harry asks. He normally results in cooking when Louis needs cheering up. Even though it's late, Harry can hear Louis' tummy rumble. His own eyes close slightly; exhausted from today (also thank god his erection went away because he can't deal with that)

Louis shakes his head no. "No? How about...spaghetti then?" Harry asks. Louis nods frantically and Harry laughs. 

Louis closes his eyes and sighs happily. His fist lands on Harry's thighs and his thumb rubs at the jeans covering Harry's warm skin. He slowly taps Harry's thigh three times and Harry smiles. 

"I love you too," he says. 

*_*_*_*_*

Harry has sobered up during the cab ride. Thankfully, on one hand, because he needed to get Louis up to their flat and by the looks of it, Louis is going to be a dead weight. Sadly, on the other hand, because his night didn't last very long and the whole point of him going out was to end up stumbling home, shit faced. 

The cab stops about three minutes away from their flat, where they had been picked up from, and Harry pays the cabbie. He leaves an extra tip, reasoning with himself that the man deserved it for dealing with their emotional babbling in the back seat for over half an hour. 

"Thanks mate," Harry says over a grunt, arms wrapping around Louis' chest to help haul him out of the car. 

Louis turns around in Harry's arms and let's his head fall forward onto Harry's shoulder. "Harreh," he mumbles. Harry laughs and rubs Louis' back as the cab drives away. 

Louis isn't that drunk anymore either. But unlike Harry, he's still tipsy and Harry can't wait to sit Louis down and get some water into Louis, maybe some food as well if he's up for it. Which, Louis is always up for Harry's food, so Harry is sure that there will be no problems there. 

"Let's get you inside," Harry says, keeping one arm tightly around Louis' waist. 

"No," Louis protests, "I want you to carry me," Louis is still facing Harry, face smushed into Harry's neck and lips pressed into the skin. 

Harry laughs. "You can walk. You're a big boy,"

Louis smirks and kisses Harry's neck. "No you are. My big boy," Louis says, teeth grazing Harry's neck, "my baby," he growls, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin. 

Harry gasps, hands gripping Louis' hips. Harry refuses. He refuses to let Louis get to him like this, right now. Refuses to let Louis turn him on. He refuses to give into Louis, to hold him as Louis pulls his hair and let Louis call him baby or princess, and he refused to moan out, "daddy," in the centre of a sidewalk where Harry can see an old lady approaching. 

"Inside, Louis, you need food," Harry says, as sternly as he can when his voice is high and his knees are weak. Louis stops sucking, lips freezing on Harry's skin before he pulls away with a small pop. 

"Food? Oh yes! Tacos," He asks. Harry smiles and nods, grabbing Louis' hand. Now Louis doesn't seem to have a problem walking on his own, is practically dragging Harry to the building, mouth watering already. Was it tacos or spaghetti?

Harry pats his pockets for the keys, frowning when he can't feel them. He was sure he had them in one of his back pockets. 

Louis leans into Harry, hot breath washing over Harry's ears, body swaying. "I want tacos," he whined. And really, Louis whining about tacos should not make Harry's cock twitch. 

Harry sighs and holds Louis' hips. "I've got to find the keys, love. Hold on," Harry says, hands patting Louis' pockets this time. 

He feels a hard lump in Louis' left back pocket and he smiles, digging his hand into the pocket, too tight to be healthy, and looping a finger around the keys. 

Louis giggles against Harry's shoulder. "Cheeky kitten," he mumbles. Harry shakes his head, not even bothering to fight the smile as he pushes Louis away carefully. 

Louis pouts and lifts his head, nose in the air. "You look snobby doing that, Lou, stop it." Harry tells him. His fingers are shaky as he tries to fit the key in the hole- a normally easy task but he's a mix of emotions at this point, the feeling of Louis so close to him lingering on his skin. 

"You don't love me," Louis says, still pouting. Harry unlocks the door and takes the key out, jiggling the door open.

"I love you. Very much a lot. But I couldn't open the door with you clinging to me like a koala," Harry grabs the hem of Louis' shirt and pulls him inside, stepping over the threshold and toeing off his shoes. 

"Koalas are cute," Louis says, sitting on the chair by the door and sticking his left foot out. 

Harry rolls his eyes and takes Louis' shoe off, waiting for Louis to lift the other leg. "You're cuter," he tells Louis, placing his shoes neatly beside his own. 

Louis didn't have any complaints after that. Harry was calling him cute and taking his shoes off, and lifting him up, placing him on the counter. And he was about to make Louis tacos at 2am. 

Harry took out the taco shells and Louis gasped. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

Harry froze, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted. "I'm- you asked for tacos. So I'm making you tacos,"

Louis crossed his arms, bare feet swaying and hitting the counter lightly. "I want spaghetti," he says firmly. Harry just shrugs and nods, causing Louis to smile. 

Harry wasn't going to argue. He always gives Louis what he wanted. And if that meant cooking three different meals just to please Louis, then so be it. "Spaghetti. Are you sure?" He asked. 

Louis nodded. "Very. No mushrooms this time though. Oh!" Louis exclaimed, "And use that sauce you made the other day. God I love it." He moaned. 

Whatever. Harry was totally fine. He was not getting hard because Louis was moaning about tomato sauce. He was not. Or how Louis was now telling him not to break the noodles in half because he liked them long. 

Louis watches Harry cook the pasta, going back and forth between the noodles and the vegetables. "Today, Hazza, I'm hungry," Louis says. 

Harry mixes the veggies with the sauce, letting the sauce heat up as he drains the pasta. 

Louis sighs and hops off the counter, grabbing the drained pasta from Harry's hand and pouring it into the sauce, stirring it quickly and carrying it to the table. Harry watches, stunned as Louis sits down and taps the table. 

"I said I was hungry, and you were being slow. Plates, please. It's already almost three. I want food. I'll eat out of the bowl if you just keep standing there, Harold,"

Harry grabs some plates and forks and sits beside Louis (who took Harry's end seat, the bastard) and Louis is quick to plop pasta down onto both of their plates and to dig in. 

Louis is messy. Very messy, and Harry's toes dig into the floor when he sees Louis dripping sauce all over their white table cloth. Their very expensive table cloth. 

"Lou, could you..." Harry trails off, putting his fork down. "You're getting- it's-" Louis looks up at Harry, slurping up the noodles and getting the red sauce all over his lips and chin, "-white," Harry whimpers. 

He's not sure if it came out in a whimper because he's upset that their table cloth is ruined or if it's because Louis looks cute with sauce all over his face, smiling like a child, yet sexy with his messy hair and blown pupils.

Harry's eyes meet Louis' and Harry forgets about his pasta as he watched Louis eat and re fill his plate, wondering why he loves the man sitting beside him. He has horrible table manners, he burps when kissing Harry more often than not, and he's constantly stealing Harry's sweaters. 

But maybe it's those things that make him love Louis more. 

Harry picks up his fork and continues to eat, refusing to tell Louis about how messy he looks. And he really should, but it's cute and Harry's blushing, and this really shouldn't be tugging at his heart strings the way it is. 

Louis finishes eating and pats his tummy, full and happy. Harry hands him a napkin and he cleans his face, smiling lazily. "God, thank you Hazza," Louis mumbles. 

Harry smiles and points to his own cheek. "You've got- there some sauce," Harry says. He wonders if this is going to be one of those cheesy moments where Louis missed and Harry had to do it for him as he stares into Louis' eyes. 

But instead Louis just shrugs and giggles. "Lick it off then," he says. 

Harry sighs shakily and takes a clean napkin, reaching for Louis' face. Louis purses his lips and slaps Harry's hands away, leaving Harry blushing and licking his lips. 

"What did I say, princess?" Louis asks, leaning on his elbows, face inching closer to Harry's. 

Harry swallowed thickly, eyes darting back and forth from Louis' to the sauce on Louis' cheek. "I uh, the napkin is much more effective, Lou," Harry says. 

Louis fixes his hair and traces a finger down Harry's hand, barely there and tickling as he leans in closer. He nibbles at Harry's earlobe and lets out a low chuckle. "I said lick it,"

And, really, how was Harry supposed to say no? How was he supposed to refuse that? So he leans back a bit and let's his lips trail from Louis' jaw to his cheek, shaky breath warming Louis' face. 

Harry's tongue sticks out past his plump lips and land flat on Louis' cheek, swiping up and collecting the leftover sauce. 

The act of licking leftover, cold food from someone's cheek is in no way thrilling, exciting, or sexy. Yet Harry is shaking. 

And Louis is grabbing Harry's face and letting his tongue chase Harry's into Harry's mouth, licking at Harry's lips. Harry moans and shivers, kissing Louis back and gripping Louis' knees hard.

Louis' fingers slide down to Harry's neck as Harry leans in closer, putting his weight into Louis' knees. His fingers gently play with Harry's curls, slowly making their way up. 

Harry pulls away to breathe, forehead resting on Louis' and that's when Louis realized that he has turned this into something it shouldn't be. 

Because he's tugging at Harry's hair, causing Harry's head to fall back as he moans something incoherent over a whimper. 

"Lou I-" Louis' fingers tighten in Harry's hair. And really, all Harry can think about is Louis pulling his head down to kiss him as he fucks Louis. "Louis, wanna fuck you," Harry breathes, forcing his head forward in Louis' grip to kiss Louis hard. 

Louis laughs against Harry's lips. "I'm still a bit sore, love," Louis tells him, letting go of his hair. Now that's really not what Harry wanted. He opens his eyes, meeting Louis' and silently begging him to put his hands back. 

But Louis doesn't get the message. And if he does, he pretends he doesn't. Because now is not the time. "Baby," Louis coos, watching Harry's bottom lip slide out into a pout, "I can't. I can't do that for you," he says. 

Harry turns and pokes a noodle with his finger, pushing it around the plate for a few seconds as they stay silent. He can see Louis' chest moving as he breathes and sighs from the corner of his eye. Louis is watching him. 

So Harry removes his finger from the plate, looks at the red stained skin and sucks off the sauce. 

Louis swallows. It wasn't sexy. It was not. But Harry already had him hard and horny from earlier so, really anything would set him off at this point. "But..." Louis says. 

Harry's head snaps towards Louis and his eyes are wide and sparky. Louis can't get out of this now. Harry looks adorable, cute. He looks fluffy and young, all wide eyes and white teeth poking out of his smile. It would all be too much to handle, too much to ignore the temptation of cuddling Harry. If it weren't for the visible bulge in Harry's jeans that Louis really, really wants to get his hands on. 

"But I can compromise, princess," Louis says. Harry is fast getting to his feet and landing in Louis' lap, pushing a gust of wind out of Louis' lungs with a small 'oof'. "Harry," Louis coughs. 

But Harry doesn't move. Not off of Louis anyways. He pushes Louis' shoulders until they touch the back of the chair, giving him enough space to see Louis' face clearly. Louis licks his lips and pats Harry's bum gently. "Up," he says. 

Harry grinds his hips down against Louis', disobeying Louis in hopes that Louis would give him what he wanted. 

Louis' hands trail to Harry's hips, gripping the hem of Harry's shirt and pulling up. Harry raised his arms and Louis pulls the shirt off, dropping it to the kitchen tile. 

He tickles his fingers up Harry's chest and curves his fingers, letting his nails drag down gently, not enough to burn or to mark Harry's skin. Just enough to have Harry shivering, legs weak and goosbumps rising on his skin. "Up," Louis says again and this time, Harry nods. 

Louis kisses Harry's parted lips once, quickly. "Yeah," Harry says, using Louis' shoulders as support. Louis reaches out, shaky fingers fiddling with the button of Harry's tight jeans. Harry can feel himself twitch, just watching Louis struggle and seeing Louis' fingers so, so close to where Harry wants them most.

Harry is swaying on uneasy legs when Louis finally gets the damn button to pop through the hole. The zipper unzips itself most of the way due to the extra force of Harry's hard cock. Louis smirks and looks up at Harry, pulling the zipper the rest of the way and tugging the jeans down. 

Harry is left in his tight briefs, stepping out of his jeans, socks going with them. He sits back down on Louis, hips circling forward. 

He moans, the removal of the extra layers giving him more friction. Too much, with Louis still in his jeans but it feels so good and he can't stop. 

He grips the back of the chair behind Louis' head, planting his feet on the ground as he rolls his hips. Louis gasps, pulling Harry's face to his.

"Lou, please," Harry cries, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his forehead fall to Louis' shoulder. Louis keeps his grip firm in Harry's hair, lips parting as he laughs. Harry feels Louis' breath hit his neck and he whimpers, continuing to grind against Louis. 

"Please what?" Louis asks, finger nails scratching up and down Harry's outstretched arms. He kisses Harry's neck before sinking his teeth into it lightly, biting under Harry's jaw and licking down the throbbing vein. 

"Need you," Harry pants, biting into the shirt covering Louis' shoulder.

Louis' hands fall to Harry's hips, pushing them a bit and stopping Harry's movements. He lets his lips trail to Harry's ear, kissing the hot, red skin from Harry's blush. 

Louis squeezes Harry's bum and Harry shivers, body shaking against Louis' and teeth chattering. 

"Y'alright, love?" Louis asks, rubbing his warm palms over Harry's back. 

Harry nods and leans up slowly, eyes still closed. The kitchen has gotten colder now that's he's only in his briefs, bare feet touching the cold floor. 

"Yeah," Harry says, voice cracking. He moved his hips a bit, desperate to feel something, anything. Louis raises his eyebrow and gives Harry a look. "Just a bit cold,"

Louis hums and leans in to kiss Harry's nose, feeling that it is a bit cold against his warm lips. "Want me to make you some tea then, princess?" Louis asks. 

And Harry loves that Louis can be so worried and caring while he's hard, with Harry on top of him in a similar situation -except not as clothed as Louis. 

But really, Harry had a different idea in mind that would warm him up. "Don't want tea," Harry says shyly, eyes meeting Louis'. 

Louis smiled and chuckles. "No?" He questions, letting his hands come around to the front of Harry's body. 

He pushed Harry gently, standing up and bringing Harry with him. He holds Harry against him, kissing Harry's cheeks. He feels how hard Harry really is now, their cocks pressed together. 

Louis thinks Harry has been like this for a while. And Harry has. But Louis figures Harry hasn't been as hard as he was. Because Louis has had a semi since he stood out in the chilly air, watching a drunk Harry, tense and unsteady as he got ready to fight Liam. 

And Louis was drunk. But now, his mind is clear -though his body is still a bit wobbly- and all he can think about is having Harry's cock in his mouth. 

"What do you want then?" Louis asks, kissing down Harry's jaw. "This?" He says, fingers tickling over Harry's happy trail and teasing Harry's dick through his under wear. 

"Yes daddy," Harry gasps, fingers gripping the edge of the table hard. 

Louis 'tsks' at Harry, nipping at the clean shaven skin before slowly sinking down to his knees. 

He looks up at Harry, fingers circling Harry's hips and hands gripping the slight pudge. "Or this?" He asks, leaning in and sucking on the head of Harry's cock through the thin material, where a wet spot had already begun to form from Harry's arousal. 

"That," Harry cries, "yeah I- yes!" Harry's hips move forward and Louis pulls his mouth away, watching Harry twitch beneath the wet material stretched across his hardness. 

Louis slaps Harry's thighs quickly and shakes his head, using his grip on Harry's skin to help him to his feet.

Louis hums and reaches up, fingers splaying over Harry's jaw and caressing his cheeks. His left thumb swipes over Harry's parted, red bottom lip and Harry's fingers loosen their grip on the table. Louis smiles. "You're going to be a good boy, right?" Louis asks, "a good boy for me. Gonna do as I say?"

Harry nods. Louis purses his lips. "Use your words, princess," Louis tells him. 

Harry let's out a shaky breath, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. It meets Louis' thumb and Louis smirks, letting Harry suck it into his mouth briefly. He pulls it out and Harry nods again. "Yes daddy, gonna be a good boy for you," he says quickly. 

Louis smiles and kisses Harry's lips, once, twice, three times before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. 

Harry follows on shaky legs, eyes falling to Louis' bum as he watched him move. He pouts, telling himself it's too bad that Louis was in pain from falling flat on his arse. Because Harry would definitely have his way with that arse. But there's always next time. 

Louis pulls Harry into their room and Harry stands there as Louis moves back to close the door. Louis turns around and starts to remove his own clothing, asking Harry to take off his underwear when he's reached his own. 

Harry does so and they stand there completely naked, Louis walking closer to Harry. "On the bed, babe. Lie on your back for me," Louis whispers. Harry chokes out a, "yes," and scrambles his way to the bed, crawling up a bit and laying down against the pillow. 

Louis walks to the side of the bed and kneels down on the one leg, watching Harry squirm against the sheets. "Lo- daddy. Please I need you. I need-" Harry cuts himself off, hips thrusting into the air and meeting nothing. 

Louis crawls onto the bed and sits back onto his heels, fingers circling Harry's ankles, thumbs rubbing small circles. Harry's hand flies down to grip himself in his palm but Louis's fingers tighten around Harry's bones. 

"No," he says sternly, eyes burning a hole into Harry's hand before meeting Harry's eyes. "Don't," he says again, gentler this time, "don't touch yourself. And you're not allowed to touch me either."

Harry removed his hand reluctantly, bringing it up to grip his own hair, the other joining a few seconds later. 

Louis loosens his hold on Harry's ankles and moves up a bit more, fingers prodding and rubbing and massaging Harry's calfs, then shins, and knees. 

Once Louis reaches Harry's thighs, Harry had begun to relax, fingers uncurling from his hair as he enjoyed Louis' gentle ministrations. 

But then Louis moved up a bit, and more towards Harry's inner thigh and it was too much for Harry. Too close to Harry's hard, aching cock to be pleasant. Well, it was still pleasant, but it wasn't enough. 

Harry's fists clench and unclench, harder and faster the closer Louis got. He looked down, watching Louis' delicate fingers work their way to Harry's cock. It was staring back at Harry, red at the tip and angry, throbbing against his belly and leaking pre-cum. 

Harry whimpered, knowing that the way Louis was treating him, that he'd be denied his orgasm for a while. If Harry's honest, he's excited. He loves it when Louis' softest of touches has him throbbing, stomach boiling as he's about to come when suddenly- he doesn't. 

Loves when Louis teases him and builds him up so much and finally says those words. The ones that allow Harry to come. And most of the time it's always harder than he's ever come; the way Louis finds new ways to tease him and to bring him to the edge. To get every last drop out of Harry, and leaving Harry there, tired and unable to move for days without even being fucked. 

Louis' fingers tickle over Harry's balls and it brings Harry back to reality. Back to the fact that Louis is right here, teasing him now. Harry's cock jerks in the air at the gentle touch and his legs spread a bit wider. 

Louis smiles up at him and crawls between a Harry's legs now, palms flattening over Harry's hips, running up Harry's abdomen, over his abs and to Harry's nipples. 

Harry sucks in a breath, a painful one. His throat is already dry and it sure as hell doesn't help, but Harry's doesn't care. Louis kisses along Harry's hips and his left hand teases Harry's nipples, squeezing and twisting gently. 

His lips falter over Harry's happy trail, lips kissing the coarse hair under Harry's belly button. His hands roam Harry's skin, stopping every so often to tease Harry's nipples. And Harry could come just from this. Is already close when the soft, hairless underside of Louis' chin brushes the wet head of his cock. 

"Lou, I'm-" Harry's hips move on their own, lifting off the bed. Louis' lips smash into Harry's hips and he growls. He sinks his teeth into the skin and Harry let's out a cry. 

"Sorry, I was-close, so close," Harry apologizes. 

Louis kisses the bite mark that he knows will turn purple. He bites his lip and grinds down into the mattress, cock brushing the soft duvet of their bed. He loves when Harry's pale skin in littered in bruises and bite marks. Loves seeing the contrast of dark and light. 

"Be good, princess. Do as daddy tells you," Louis warns, just as before. Harry replies with a string of 'yes' and 'fuck' when Louis shimmies down just a bit. 

"You okay now, love?" Louis asks, hot breath fanning over Harry's cock. Harry whimpers, looking at the glistening pool of pre-cum on his tummy, a string connecting to his dick. 

"Yeah, please, more," Harry moans. He looks up at the ceiling when Louis doesn't move and he huffs. He can feel himself growing impatient, and he can feel the pain getting stronger. Yet he can also feel his arousal grow stronger too because he loves this. He fucking loves being handled the way Louis wants and he loves being tortured. 

And Louis knows this. But finally, finally he takes his right hand and wraps it around Harry, palm warm and small fingers fitting perfectly around Harry's girth. 

Harry bites his lips and his eyes flick down to Louis'. Louis smirks, left hand massaging Harry's hip. "Tell me when you're going to come, darling." Louis says. 

Harry agrees right away, doesn't even hesitate -because honestly, he knows how this goes by now. But also because he can't fucking wait until Louis does something more than hold him in his small, unmoving hand. 

"Such a good boy for me, Hazza," Louis says, voice low. Harry knows Louis is turned on. And then it clicks. He knows Louis enjoys this too, no doubt. But he suddenly remembers that Louis is hard and horny as well. 

And that he is ignoring his own discomfort to tease and please Harry. And really, that turns Harry on more than the fingers around his cock tightening as they stroke up for the first time. 

Harry licks his lips and swallows thickly, throat still dry but fuck it, because Louis is touching him and it's all Harry needs right now. 

Louis' hand continued to massage Harry's side, moving up slowly as his other hand picks up its speed over Harry's length. 

"Look so gorgeous like this, princess," Louis tells him, "spread out for me." Louis rubs his thumb over the slick head of Harry's dick, running it down the underside before stroking his hand downwards, gripping Harry's base tightly. "I love you," Louis says. 

Harry keens, hands fisting in the duvet under him as his thighs tightening against Louis' shoulders. Leave it to Harry to get off on his boyfriend telling him he loves him. "Gonna-" Harry takes in a deep breath, "daddy, m'gonna come," Harry warns. 

Louis sits up a bit, kissing above Harry's belly button. "So lovely," he breathes. 

"Daddy," Harry whispers, eyelids blinking slowly. 

"Yes baby?" Louis asks, kissing the spot on Harry's hip that Louis' thumb had accidentally left a crescent shaped finger nail mark. In Louis' defence, he was trying hard to ignore his own problem, wanting to give everything he had to Harry in this moment. 

"I love you too," Harry replies. Louis smiles up at Harry, silently asking if Harry was good to go again. Harry knew, and he nodded. 

Louis loosened the grip his fingers had and started stroking Harry again, this time biting and licking up Harry's flank. He started at Harry's tummy, moving to his abs. Louis was not going to miss any inch of skin and he slowly stroked Harry, feeling Harry twitch in his hand every so often. 

Louis reaches Harry's chest and he lets his lips circle Harry's left nipple. Harry's back arches and his chest heaves as he breathes fast. "Do I get to come?" Harry asks frantically. Louis bites down on the nub before flicking his tongue over it. 

"Are you going to?" Louis asks, not looking at Harry. 

"Yeah. Yes I- can I?" Harry asks again. Louis shakes his head and pulls away completely, mouth and hands. The time periods get smaller and smaller each time Louis goes to stroke Harry, and he knows Harry won't last long. 

"Not yet, princess. You can hold on a bit longer, can't you?" Louis asks. He doesn't even get mad when Harry doesn't reply with words. If it were him in Harry's position, he'd be a right mess. 

Harry's had training. He knows how to control himself. And he knows better. So Louis lets it slide. Louis leans down to kiss Harry, teeth tugging on Harry's bottom lip. Harry's hands un-fist from the blanket to pull Louis' body flush to his. Not to get off on humping up into Louis. Just to feel Louis' warmth against him. 

Louis laughs, the sound vibrating through Harry's face and chest, making his heart beat faster and his breath catch in his throat. "You were doing so well, babe. Being such a good boy for me," Louis says, grinding down, his hard, bare cock rubbing against Harry's. "Then you go and disobey me," he continues, "used your hands to touch,"

Harry's eyes start to water when Louis grips his wrists and hold them down tightly to his sides. He needed to come. He couldn't last much longer, and it was building inside of him rapidly. 

His hips thrust into nothing again, the head of his cock brushing his stomach lightly but not giving him enough of what he needs. Louis gives him this look and Harry lets a few tears slip. "I can't help it," he cries, hips still moving. "I need to. I need- Lou,"

Louis coos and kisses Harry once more. "Want my mouth now, love?" Louis asks. Harry's hips still and he breathes heavily, blinking back tears rapidly. 

"Yes, please Lou." Harry sighs. 

So Louis doesn't hesitate. He squirms his way down until his mouth is hovering over Harry, so close that when Harry's cock throbs, it hits Louis' lips. 

Louis holds Harry at his base, keeping Harry still as he opens his mouth and takes the tip in, tongue circling the head as he sucks. Harry sighs in relief, loving the feeling of Louis' lips around him finally. 

Louis moves down a bit more, lips stretching further and it's all Harry can think about. He loves seeing Louis' lips stretch around him. He knows he's big. He knows Louis is skilled, but he still has trouble. (Not that Harry ever chokes him. He's not the size of a monster. Well...)

Harry's fingers are cramped up, curled so tightly into the duvet. He's moaning, and crying at the same time, so overwhelmed. Louis' tongue is flat against the head and he flicks his tongue a few times before pulling off. 

"You can touch me, princess. Do what you like. But don't come," Louis says. 

Harry's fingers stretch out and his right hand makes a grabbing motion. Louis takes his hand and entwined their fingers. "Can I..." Harry trails off. "Can I fuck your mouth?" He asks. 

Louis swears he himself could have come just from those words leaving Harry's sinful mouth. "Of course, love," Louis replies. 

He moves back down, hand tightening in Harry's as his other one grips Harry's thigh, taking Harry into his mouth right away. 

Harry's free hand inches its way down until it's curled in Louis' short, messy hair. Then his hips start moving, slowly at first and then faster, letting Louis get used to the feeling. 

Swear words and incoherent sentences leave Harry's mouth, but neither is paying attention. Harry's pulling Louis' hair hard, causing Harry to go deeper. 

Louis sputters and gags. He pulls off, a small trail of spit commenting his lips to Harry's wet, hard cock. "Easy, princess. Take your time," Louis says. 

Harry moans. Louis' voice already sounds so fucking wrecked. Deep and raspy and throaty and Harry pushed Louis' head down, desperate for more. 

Louis complies, letting Harry get back into his rhythm. Harry is much more gentle this time, more careful. But he goes faster, a bit harder, and scratches Louis' scalp. 

Louis' eyes water every time Harry's hits the back of his throat and his nose flares against the base of Harry's cock as he breathes quickly through his nose. He pulls off quickly to tell Harry that's it's too much, that Harry needs to keep his hands to himself. 

Harry whimpers because he wants to touch Louis. He needs to touch Louis. But he's a good boy. So he pulls his hand away from Louis' tangled hair, Louis letting Harry keep their fingers entwined in his other hand. 

Harry looks down when Louis is back on his dick. And he's fucking up into louis' mouth, past Louis' tight lips as he moans out, "Daddy,". Louis hums around Harry and Harry cries. "I can't. I'm close, need to come." Harry's back arches and suddenly, the warmth is gone. 

Louis knew he couldn't continue. He knew that one more touch would send Harry over the edge. Harry sinks into the bed, body melting to it as he screams as quietly as he can. Louis just laughs at him. "I know baby, shh," Louis says,pletting Harry's hair. "Just a bit longer. How about I let you suck me? Would you like that?"

"Yes, please. I want to. Please Louis let me, I'll be so good," Harry begs. 

Louis smiles. "Alright. On the floor, on your knees."

Harry is on his knees so fast that Louis is stunned. He sits at the edge of the bed, feet flat on the soft carpet. He looks down at Harry and Harry leans in, hands on Louis' parted knees. He purses his lips and kisses Louis' tip before flicking his tongue over it, gathering a small drop of pre-cum. 

"Go ahead," Louis says, massaging Harry's hair for a few seconds. His fingers comb through Harry's sweaty hair before his left hand is leaving and landing on top of Harry's hand on his knee. 

Harry's throat is no longer dry as he eyes Louis' hard cock in front of him, thick and curved towards his belly perfectly, waiting. 

Harry sucks the tip into his mouth, sucking gently, tongue swirling the sensitive skin. "Harry," Louis moans. Harry moans back, vibrations shooting up Louis' spine. 

Harry eases up on the sucking, tongue teasing Louis every time he inches downwards until his nose hits the coarse hair at the base of Louis' cock. 

He sucks hard as he comes back up, tongue flat and pressing hard against the underside of Louis' cock. "So good, Hazza," Louis gasps. 

He grips Harry's hair tighter and pulls him down a bit more, but not all the way. 

Harry knows Louis is close. He opens his eyes and can see Louis' stomach clenching, can feel Louis tensing up in his mouth. 

So he does as Louis did, breathing through his nose as he sinks down, and then pulls back up, tongue flat and teasing the head each time. He sinks to the bottom, sucks hard and circles his tongue the best he can, loving the feeling of Louis' thick, heavy cock against his tongue. 

"M'close, Harry," Louis warns. Harry doesn't let up. He continues at the same pace, pulling off just a moment to breath. His lips are red and swollen, stick with spit. His cheeks are blotchy from the tears earlier. 

Louis' hand drops from Harry's hair and it's the way that Harry looks that pushes him over the edge. Harry doesn't have time to take Louis into his mouth. His mouth his hanging open as he pants and Louis comes, hand gripping his cock and aiming it for Harry's face. 

He comes over Harry's cheeks and lips and flops onto his back, breathing heavily as his cock twitches. 

Harry licks his lips and gathers Louis' cum from his cheeks with his thumbs. And then he feels the heat at the bottom of his stomach grow hotter and that's it. He slumps forward, hands falling to the carpet. 

Harry freezes, save for his heaving chest as he comes, a silent whimper bubbling in his throat as his teeth sink into his lip. His hair is hanging in front of his face, curly and soaked with sweat, the taste of Louis on his tongue, panting and heaving and drooling. 

The taste of Louis lingers and he swallows, lips trembling and tears fall from his eyes, fingers curling into the carpet. 

He doesn't even register Louis moving on the bed above him, watching as Harry falls apart, quietly and unmoving. "You came, didn't you?" Louis asks. 

Harry nods slowly, unable to speak and Louis lifts Harry's face with two fingers under his chin. He smiles sadly at Harry and moves to lie against the pillows, patting his chest. "Come, love," Louis whispers. 

Harry realizes Louis is no longer handing out orders, and is letting Harry know that it's over. That it's okay that he came when he wasn't supposed to. Okay for the time being. Because Louis is sure to finish this off next time. 

But for now, they are just Louis and Harry. And Harry welcomes Louis' request to cuddle. He climbs up beside Louis and lays his head on Louis’ chest. He wraps his arms around Louis tightly, tangling their legs together. 

Louis kisses the top of Harry's head and Harry closes his eyes. He knows he doesn't need to say sorry for coming too soon, so he smiles and kisses Louis back, just between Louis' nipples. 

"Someone's got to clean up the mess you made," Louis says over a laugh. 

Harry laughs as well and nuzzles into Louis. "I will. But not right now. M'too tired,"

Louis plays with Harry's hair until Harry falls asleep. He pulls the blanket at the end of the bed over them and hugs Harry tight, falling asleep as well. 

*_*_*_*_* 

"Louis I swear, I really do," Harry assures Louis, squishing Louis' cheeks and kissing his lips. Louis’ feet sway and his toes hit Harry’s thigs.

Louis hums. "You're positive? Because last time you said yes, you ended up outside fighting my best friend."

Harry nods and moves away from Louis to flip the eggs over in the pan. Louis leans in to inspect the eggs and Harry swats the spatula at him. "Careful, pumpkin," Harry says. He makes sure the bacon is okay before turning back to Louis. "And yes I'm sure. I owe him an apology. He owes me one, and I just..."

Louis wraps his legs around Harry, hands sliding up under the back of Harry's shirt, waiting for Harry to continue. "He's not a bad guy. And I think, with a little time, we can be friends. But that won't happen unless I do something now,"

Louis nods. "And what a better way than at his party tonight," Louis says. Harry nods, whispering, "Exactly," and kissed Louis' nose. He pats Louis' thigh and slips him off the counter. 

"Table, c'mon, breakfast is ready,"

They eat in a comfortable silence; talking about what time they were going to leave for Liam's party. Louis had texted Liam, telling him Harry was coming. 

It's been a few days since the incident, and Liam had some time to cool down. He wasn't mad really, not anymore. But he wasn't so sure about Harry coming to his house and trashing his expensive flower pots. 

Louis called Liam when Harry went out shopping. "It will be fine. He wants to say sorry. And I know how hard you've been trying to be his friend," Louis says, sitting on the couch, "and he wants to be. He told me so himself. Please Li?"

Louis heard Liam sigh. "Fine, I trust you. Just. Don't be late. And don't let him near Frankie,"

Louis laughs. "Your Fern?" He asks. 

"Yes, Lou. If he touches her I swear-"

Louis cuts him off. "Jesus, Li. I'll make sure every leaf on her body is in perfect condition,"

They talk a bit more and Louis hangs up, deciding to jump in the shower. 

*_*_*_*_*

"Are you gonna knock?" Louis asks from behind Harry. 

Harry whines. "You do it, Lou Bear," Louis rolls his eyes and steps beside Harry, knocking a few times before ringing the doorbell for extra measure. If the noise inside indicates anything, Louis knows his measly little knock would have done no good. 

Liam swings the door open, revealing himself and all of his guests mingling behind him, music playing at the perfect volume in the background. 

So, this wasn't a party, party. More of a "let's get drunk and maybe dance to some music" party. Because everyone here was dressed in pretty, expensive clothing looking like they were at an expensive event where drinks cost an arm and a leg, and the platters of food were made by the queen's servants. 

"Liam," Louis hisses, looking down at his own outfit, "why must you leave out such important details all the time. First the club and now this?"

Liam cocks his head, watching Louis give himself a once-over. "You look fine mate," he assures. 

Harry huffs, hands motioning to everyone behind them. Liam turns back to look. "Oh them? They just think every gathering is formal. This is in fact a party. Ugh, rich people," Liam jokes. 

And Harry doesn't mean to bark out a laugh and a snort but well, Liam was the lamest rich person Harry's ever known. "Nice to see you, Liam," he says, actually being genuine. 

Liam can tell, and he brings Harry in for a hug that Harry doesn't object to. He's a hugger. Liam's a hugger. Why not embrace that?

"What about me?" Louis asks. Liam laughs and hugs Louis too. 

"Just wanted to say that..." Harry fumbles with his hands, fingers playing with his rings. "That I'm sorry for being a total douche," he says quickly. 

Liam laughs. "I shouldn't have hit you. Or, like, let you fight me. We both deserve an apology so, I'm sorry,"

It goes smoothly from there. Liam finally invites them in, shows them to the alcohol and they mingle, feeling out of place but being friendly nonetheless. 

It isn't long until everyone is fairly drunk. Even the snobby ones of the bunch loosening up and dancing. 

Harry is drunk. Along with Liam and Louis and the last time that happened, someone got a bloody nose.

But instead of instigating a fight, Liam is chanting Louis' name, along with a few of Liam's friend as Louis climbs up to the island in Liam's kitchen. 

And it's like he's in high school all over again. Because really, he should not be taking his top off and shoving it in the pocket of his jeans, lying down to allow Harry to do body shots off of him in front of Liam's somewhat famous friends. 

"I hate tequila," Harry whines, hands on his hips and pouting.

Liam rolls his eyes and orders Louis to move down until his legs are dangling off the counter. "Seriously, Haz. Your boyfriend is laid out on my counter half naked. I'm sure you can put up with the taste for a few seconds,"

Harry shrugs because...well he guesses Liam is right. Plus, he's never actually done this off of someone else before. And Louis...well his hair was a mess and he was sweaty from dancing and. And he was hot. And Harry decided he'd very much enjoy this. 

So Liam pours tequila in Louis' belly button and shoves a lime in his mouth, the fruity part sticking out and ready to be eaten. 

Harry walks towards Louis slowly, spreading Louis' thighs and pressing himself into the island. 

Liam sticks his hand out with the salt. "Ready?" He asks. Harry eyes the salt, then looks down at Louis' sweaty torso, biting his lip. "Don't need that," he tells Liam. 

Liam hums, watching Harry. Harry looks up at Louis, who's propped up on his elbows looking back at him. Harry smirks and Louis smiles around the lime. 

Harry sticks his tongue out and licks at Louis' sweaty tummy before pursing his lips and closing them around Louis' bellybutton. He slurps up the alcohol, tongue dipping in to collect the rest. Louis giggles, muffled by the sour fruit. 

Harry kisses Louis' tummy and up his abs, licking and nipping the salty skin, hands rubbing Louis' sides. He teases Louis' nipples, body shimmying up Louis' awkwardly as far as he can. 

He gets carried away. Doesn't even notice the hollering of Liam and his mates behind him and he finds himself half way on the island (or on Louis), sucking one of Louis' nipples into his mouth. 

Harry can feel Louis hard against him. Louis groans and balances himself on one arm, using the other to reach out and grip Harry's hair. 

He pulls Harry up and forces his face forward, making Harry take the lime. Harry does, sucking a bit of the juice out and squinting at the sourness. 

He opens his mouth and lets it fall before slamming his lips to Louis'. Louis moans, tongue meeting Harry's and enjoying the taste of the lime on Harry's lips. 

"My room is available, boys," Liam says from behind them. That, Harry did hear. 

"Upstairs," he breathes, jumping off and grabbing Louis' hips, pulling Louis to him. Louis wraps his arms and legs around Harry, quickly attaching their lips once more. 

*_*_*_*_*

Harry's hands fumble their way from Louis' bare, sweaty chest to his jeans. Louis is pushing his bum into the door to close it as he clumsily seeks Harry's mouth with his own, eyes glued shut.

Harry's fingers tease the skin around the hem of Louis' jeans before he rubs his hands over Louis' thighs, feeling the warmth through the tight jeans. 

Harry's hand gets caught in Louis' shirt that Louis had shoved in his pocket and he rips it out, letting it drop to the floor. "Fucking- need you naked," Harry says, latching his lips to Louis' collarbone. 

Louis cards a hand through Harry's hair and yanks Harry's face to his. "Harry, fucking hurry," Louis moans, lips brushing Harry's with every word. Harry catches his finger in Louis' zipper, but he can't find a reason to care. 

He drags his lips away from Louis', a string of spit following. Louis is a hot, sweaty mess and his eyelids droop heavily as he watches Harry kneel to peel his jeans off his legs. Harry's hands slide up Louis' thighs and Louis is certain that Harry is ignoring his commands on purpose. 

"You're being such a bad boy," Louis moans, finger nails scratching at Harry's scalp. "If you're a good boy maybe I'll-"

Harry's hands grab onto Louis' hips as his teeth catch the elastic of Louis' pants. He'd rather practically rip them off, but he likes teasing Louis. So he shimmies his way down Louis' body, bringing the last bit of clothing with him.

Louis' cock springs free and Harry slumps forward, forehead resting on Louis' hip. His lips tickle the skin there and Louis massages his head. "Daddy," Harry whines. 

"You want to be a good boy, don't you?" Louis asks. Harry nods and frantically kisses the skin he can reach, hands coming behind Louis to grab his bum. "Then maybe I'll let you play. How does that sound, kitten?"

Harry whines, fully clothed body aching to get out of his sticky, tight clothes. "Please, Lou, let me-" Harry cuts himself off, hands spreading Louis' cheeks slightly. "I wanna," he says, the tip of his cold finger prodding at Louis' hole. 

Louis is really trying to stay calm. To keep himself collected. Right now, he's Harry's daddy. But the sting of Harry's cool finger meeting his hot skin is so lovely, and he can barely stand straight. So all he -sadly- manages is an, "oh god, oh god."

Harry not sure what that means. He can feel Louis going tense and he's wondering if he did something wrong. "How's your bum doing?" He asks, remembering the fall Louis had the other day when Liam pushed him. 

"Fine," Louis says, voice high. "Please, kitten. Do as you please," he manages. He sounds so pathetic. He sounds so small and needy and whiny, but it's been a while since he and Harry had proper time to do this. And he did need this. 

Harry pulls away, catching Louis when Louis stumbles. He looks up at Louis and nods quickly, moving to turn Louis around. 

"Wait," Louis says after he takes a breather. He remembers he's supposed to be in charge. He wants Harry to have his way. Wants tonight to be all about Harry. But he's still got to keep himself in check and in charge. 

Harry sits back on his heels, supporting his upper body with tight grips on Louis' thighs. "Take your clothes off, love. And do as I say," Louis says sweetly, petting Harry's hair and gaining enough energy to stand straight. 

Harry stands up on shaky legs and starts tearing at his clothes, turning and watching as Louis slowly walks towards the bed. Louis gets on all fours, perfect, big round bum on display and back arched slightly. 

Louis moves his knees further down, bum moving side to side and Harry trips over the second leg of his jeans, stumbling forward. 

"I'm waiting, kitten. Daddy need you to eat him out nice and good," Louis purrs, the puckered skin between his cheeks clenching around absolutely nothing when he imagines Harry's fingers finally, finally entering him. 

"Yes Lou- yeah I-" Harry steps out of his jeans and walks towards the bed, dizzy like he had spun around 30 times. "I'll do it so good for you Lou, I promise,"

Harry crawls behind Louis, sitting between his open legs and just...admires Louis' arse. How it's so round and milky, hairless and clean and smooth and-

"What was that?" Louis asked. 

Harry peeks to the side, eyes catching Louis'. He takes in Louis' tone and he panics slightly. "Nothing I didn't say anything,"

Louis' left hand reaches behind his and slaps his own cheek. Harry watches Louis do so -not doing a good job, but getting the message across perfectly clear- and he drools a little bit, knowing Louis is ignoring whatever he said in his own little world and giving Harry permission to finally go to work. 

The thing is, Louis is so beautiful. Tanned skin contrasting with Harry's pale hands that are now resting over Louis' bum cheeks, fitting perfectly. Louis is simply breathtaking, and Harry just wants to sit there and admire him.

Louis' head falls gently to hang and Harry feels Louis' toes prodding at his calves. "Please," Louis begs and- well, Louis doesn't beg. And Louis didn't want to beg. But it just came out and hell, he's desperate. And Harry's not sure when the last time it was that Louis begged like this. 

Harry's hands grip a bit tighter and pull Louis' cheeks apart, eyes glued to Louis' hole, pink and tight and pretty, waiting for attention. 

Harry leans down and kisses each of Louis' bum cheeks, lips leaving behind small wet marks. He gently kisses over the puckered skin where his thumbs are stretching out the hole and Louis shudders, keening when he realizes Harry is going to be extra gentle with him. 

"Harry I- oh," Louis cries, sighing shakily when he feels Harry's nose rub up between the crease of his arse, from the taint up. Harry smirks behind him, teasing Louis. 

Louis doesn't finish his sentence and Harry's desperate to hear Louis' voice. He kisses between Louis again, inhaling deeply and enjoying how Louis smells like soap and sweat and limes. 

"Tell me what to do, daddy," Harry mumbles, teeth nipping at the pink skin. Louis clenches at the sudden touch, a jolt of lightning running through his veins. Harry loves to be ordered around. And Louis knows that, but right now he's a right mess. 

"I don't know just-" Louis takes a deep breath, clenching his fingers in the blanket. "-start off slow, baby," Louis continues, fighting back a moan, "know you're gonna make me so wet."

Harry nods, Louis can feel it when Harry's nose blushes his skin again. "Yes daddy," Harry whispers before digging his nails into the fleshy skin -lord forgive Louis for screaming because it's so good. 

He flicks his tongue over Louis' hole, loving how it already feels so tight. Louis huffs out a breath that he'd been holding and bites his bottom lip. His fingers are red, knuckles turning white with the tight fists he has in the blanket. 

He feels a little bad, because everything is so expensive. He knows Liam is going to kick his ass for fucking up -or well, on- his satin sheets and something thread count whatever it is. 

Harry flattens his tongue and licks a thick stripe up between the crevice, coating the skin in a thin layer of wetness. He doesn't know how one can drool as excessively as he is in this moment. But Louis is gorgeous and sweaty and delicious, and there. And he knows how much Louis loves to feel how wet he gets because Harry is so into it. 

He does it again, pressing harder this time and Louis groans, biceps bulging as he tries to hold himself up. Harry hasn't even done anything and he's already panting and dizzy. His eyes flick to his own cock, hard and hanging mid air, bouncing slightly. 

"Harry," Louis grunts, pushing his hips back. Harry's nose gets buried and he ignores Louis' request of going slow, because he needs to taste Louis, and these tiny flicks of his tongue are getting him nowhere. 

His tongue presses harder, stretching the skin just enough with the help of his thumbs to feel his tongue sink in just the slightest. He doesn't enter, but it's more, and so much better. 

Harry does it again and again, faster each time and prodding Louis' tight hole with his tongue a bit more each time. 

Louis' arms shake under his weight. "Slow- slow down, kitten," Louis pants. Harry giggles, just a small vibration. Louis pushes his bum back and Harry knows he shouldn't have laughed. 

Harry purses his lips and presses closer, sucking around the hole and hums. He digs his nails in just a bit more and rubs his hands over the skin, up to Louis' back and to his hips. 

He holds on tight and forces Louis back, his tongue making its way into Louis. Louis screams and manages to catch himself before he fell, chest heaving and sweating, cock leaking pre-cum. 

Harry reluctantly pulls away to catch his breath, licking his lips. "Wish you could sit on my face. Would eat you out so good like that, Lou," Harry says, swollen lips hot against Louis' right bum cheek, "want you to suffocate me."

And that's a scary thought to Louis. But to Harry it's brilliant. Having Louis sitting on his face, thighs squeezing around him and arms holding him up above Harry. Grinding slowly on Harry's tongue until Harry can't breathe. 

So Harry says this, all of it, just before spreading Louis once more and going all in. Louis moves his hips back against Harry's tongue and Harry moans. Louis is so desperate, and Harry can hardly breathe and he tastes Louis and- well, it's what he wanted. His cock throbs and he can't help but lift his right hand before bringing it back down onto Louis' skin. 

It was gentle. Barely even a sound coming from the slap of his palm against Louis' arse. But Louis felt it, and he knew that Harry knew how much Louis loved it. 

So he cries out, lips parting and eyes shutting lazily. "Harder," he gasps. 

Harry pauses, tongue flat over Louis' pink hole. He can feel Louis clenching and he looks up, across the plane of Louis' smooth back to his hanging head. 

He's silent and Louis' toes curl. "Don't stop," Louis says suddenly, voice stern. "You stop when I tell you to. Now, harder!" He finishes, voice breaking at the end. 

So Harry's right hand squeezes the cheek gently and before Louis knows it, Harry's hand is making an echoing sound fill the room. Louis moans and he can feel his skin sting with the slap. 

"More," he croaks out, stomach muscles tensing up. "Hazza, more,"

Harry's unsure and he cringes just a bit, but he does it again, hearing Louis gasp. And suddenly, Harry is hungry to see Louis' skin change colour. To turn a deep red from his hand. So he lifts it off of Louis' skin and Louis doesn't open his eyes. Just licks his lips and says, "Three more,"

Louis decides right now to just let it roll. Yeah, right now was supposed to be all for Harry. But he can't help it. Harry started something, and so it was his job to finish it. 

Plus, Louis isn't so sure that Harry cares at all. In fact, he knows Harry quite likes it too. Given that he rubbed Louis' cheeks and then moaned. To be fair, it is quite hot to admire something that Harry put on Louis' body, be it bite marks, love bites or, in this case, the occasional perfect handprint. 

Harry delivers the third smack, equally hard as the second and waits. When he sees Louis' thigh muscles relax he's bringing his hand down for a fourth and fifth, each harder than the last. 

Harry leans down, the side of his sweaty, yet cool face rubbing against the hot skin of Louis' right arse cheek. It's burning hot against his skin and it's fucking glorious. 

Louis inhales sharply and opens his eyes, vision blurry. He half laughs and half moans. "Have to make it even now, don't we?" He asks breathily.

Harry knows exactly what Louis means and he does as Louis asks, giving five smacks to the other cheek, pausing for a few moments between each. Each small break allows him to admire the way Louis pushes back for more. Gives him time to feel his own stomach clenching at Louis' noises. 

Harry's fingers caress the red skin and he whimpers, eyeing the red marks. It's beautiful and yet it's not enough. Not for either of them. Louis doesn't feel that the sting of all ten slaps is enough. And Harry doesn't feel that his hands have gotten enough satisfaction. 

But Louis let's Harry go back down to licking and sucking at his entrance anyways, because he can change it all with a snap of his fingers. And right now, he knows that Harry wants moremoremore. 

"Such a good boy," Louis breathes, eyes burning as they threaten to water. He's overwhelmed in the best way possible and he's certain all of this will be too much for him to handle once Harry really gets going. 

Harry is desperate to hear the sounds Louis makes and he's desperate to hear Louis pant and whine out orders.

Harry's leaning in close, breath hitting Louis' red bum as he breathes heavily, catching his breath long enough to continue eating Louis out the way he deserves. "Wanna hear you," Harry moans, whispering his words against Louis' skin. 

Louis whines, deep in his throat and his arms give out, buckling under him. He falls to the bed, the side of his face and shoulders pressed into the plush bedding. "Hazza, you're so good baby, so good," Louis mumbles. 

"Tell me how good I am Lou," Harry says. His tongue licks and nips every inch of skin, tickling and teasing Louis until finally, his tongue slowly pushes in. 

He goes as deep as he can, nose pressed into the soft skin and large hands cupping Louis' bum perfectly. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis chants. His hair is sweaty and dripping and he freed his hands from the blanket to grip his hair. He arches his back when Harry curls his tongue and his bum pops up more. 

Harry squeezes Louis' arse, fingers massaging their way down the sides of Louis' thighs and to the front. 

"More," Louis gasps, muscles trembling under Harry's touch. Harry's nails scratch back up the front of Louis' thighs and Louis' body lurches. He can feel Harry's skilled fingers getting closer and closer to his cock and it's all too much. 

His mouth is opened and he's sure he's drooling but none of that matters. 

Harry's working his tongue in and out quickly, spit dribbling down his chin and jaw sore. One hand stops it's ministrations on Louis' thigh and hip to come up to meet his mouth.

His lips close around Louis' entrance, sucking his tongue back into his mouth. Louis groans, wanting more. "I- I didn't tell you to stop," Louis says, swearing when his eyes burn with sweat. 

Harry sucks on three of his fingers. Louis can hear the unmistakable sound of slurping from behind him and his heart rate picks up, his eyes widen, and his cock throbs knowing exactly what Harry is doing. (He's had Harry sucking on his fingers on more than one occasion; he knows what the art of lubing up fingers with natural body fluids sounds like)

"Taste so good, Lou," harry says, voice rough and low. Louis knows Harry's aroused. But hearing it in his voice as well is a fucking dream. "Love it when daddy lets me do this."

Harry's tongue is working again, slipping in easily. His chin and cheeks are a complete mess by now. 

"Harry," Louis groans, clenching around Harry's tongue and pulling on his hair. He feels Harry's tongue slip out briefly before a slick finger is circling the puckered skin, now red from all of the attention. 

Harry sits up and leans over Louis' back, arm stretched beneath him to keep his fingers in place, poking and prodding at the tight ring of muscles. 

He kisses Louis' neck and shoulders the best he can with Louis' position, whispering dirty things that has Louis dizzy for more of everything. 

He makes his way down Louis' body, lips leaving tiny kisses. His free hand comes up to grip Louis' cock, stroking languidly as he pushes a wet finger into Louis. 

"Yes," Louis choked out, "that's it kitten, so good." Louis moaned. 

Harry pulls his finger out, just slightly, and pushed it back in, mewling when Louis starts throbbing in his hand. Which, okay it's a bit ironic that he makes such a noise soon after Louis calls him kitten. But Louis loves it. 

"Feels so good Lou. Love being inside of you," Harry whispers, hand leaving Louis' hard member as he kisses over the swell of Louis' arse. 

Louis laughs a bit because if Harry just loves being here with his fingers inside of Louis, then he's going to see stars when Louis tells him he wants him to fuck Louis hard. 

His laugh is cute off when Harry adds a second finger, sliding it in carefully. It's a tight fit, but he manages. "So tight," Harry mumbles. He's starting to lose his ability to form proper sentences but it's all worth it. 

Harry's mouth is back to Louis' bum and his wet tongue is pointing, circling his fingers around the stretched skin. 

Louis gives in trying to stay collected. Because Harry is so good. His boy is still eating him out, like he needs it the way he needs air, even though his jaw hurts. And Louis loves it. 

So he starts moving, fucking back onto Harry's fingers and tongue. He's not sure when Harry slipped the third finger in but it feels so good, and Harry's is moaning behind him, loud and rough and needy. 

Harry moves his fingers around, wiggling them and stretching them apart, opening Louis further. Louis' eyes squeeze shut at the slight burn. He curls his fingers, keeping an even pace as he moves them in and out. 

Louis pants, fingers loosening in his hair and knees slipping down the bed when his muscles turn to jelly. "Hazza," Louis rubs his cheek against the blanket, attempting to move his hair out of the way. 

And all of a sudden Harry stops and removes his fingers, tongue following. He rests his forehead against the smooth skin and pants. "Louis," he moans. 

"Jesus Christ, Harry," Louis cries. Harry has only now gotten a good view of himself. The tip of his cock is wet and red, curved up to his tummy. And he's amazed that he's hard from this, so fast. On any given day it takes a while. He's not a teenager anymore. 

But they are both hard, painfully so, and they have been for quite some time. 

Louis flops to his belly, face turning forward to bury in the blankets. "I need you now Hazza, I can't wait." He mumbles into the soft material. 

He flips himself over to face Harry and cups his hands behind Harry's neck. Harry wipes his face clean just before Louis pulls him down for a searing kiss, long and messy. Their lips move in sync and their tongues collide, teeth occasionally clinking. 

And just like always, their sex isn't perfect. So when Louis flips them over, easing Harry into his back and kisses Harry's neck, he doesn't even flinch when Harry let's out a loud, ugly laugh. 

He just straddles Harry and looks down, meeting Harry's eyes and laughing with him. 

"What's so funny?" Louis asks after his chuckles die down. 

Harry reaches up and curls his fingers in Louis' hair, bringing him down so he can kiss along Louis' cheeks. He shrugs and giggles into Louis' stubbly skin. "I don't know. I just-" he cuts himself off to peck Louis' lips. "-just love you," he says. 

Louis kisses him hard. "I love you too," he replies. He scoots down a bit, grinding his bum down onto Harry's hard cock and Harry's hands fall from his hair to his hips, gasping loudly. 

"Want daddy to ride your cock?" Louis asks, circling his hips. 

"Fuck yes," Harry moans, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Louis' hips. 

"Ask me for it," Louis whispers, "beg."

Harry's lips part slightly when Louis lifts his bum, the friction on his cock stopping. He whimpers, biting down hard into his bottom lip. "Please daddy, wanna fuck you. Want to watch you stretch around me," Harry begs, mumbling incoherent sentences as his way of begging. He throws in a few, "so tight," and "wanna fill you up," and it's enough for Louis. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "Yeah," Louis says, reaching behind himself and stroking Harry. "Want you to fill me up. Always make me feel so full baby,"

Harry fumbles around the side tables, praying that Liam kept extra lube around somewhere. 

He finds a new bottle in the drawer, but his shaky, desperate fingers can't really be bothered to rip the plastic seal off. So he finds an opened bottle, one that looked almost brand new and flicks the cap open. 

"I'm sure Liam won't mind," Louis jokes, watching Harry attempt to squeeze the bottle. He lets go of Harry, letting Harry's cock fall heavy onto his abdomen. He takes the lube from Harry, squeezing a fair amount into his hand. 

"I'm gonna have to apologize all over again," Harry says breathlessly, "Liam is gonna find his bed a mess and I'll have to kneel and beg for forgiveness."

Louis reaches behind him again, lubed hand grabbing Harry. He strokes upwards quickly, making Harry's body jerk under him. He rests his other hand oh Harry's chest to stabilize himself, leaning down until his lips meet Harry's jaw. "You only get on your knees for me, isn't that right, princess?" He asks. 

Harry's a mess. He laughs at Louis' remark. He moans when Louis' slick hand strokes him fast, yanking gently when Harry doesn't answer him. And he cries when Louis pinches his nipple, sending shivers down his body. "Yes. Just for you I- only you daddy,"

Louis smirks and tightens his fingers around Harry's base, watching Harry's lips twitch. "Can I touch?" Harry asks, arms outstretched and fingers hovering over Louis' chest. 

"Not yet, princess." Louis says, shifting his height forward. Harry's fingers meet Louis' skin briefly and he whimpers, bringing his hands down to his side. 

"Okay," he whispers. Louis smiles sweetly -sickeningly so- and gets to his knees, body hovering over Harry's. But he doesn't move, just stays kneeling, slippery hand leaving Harry's cock to wipe it on the bed (lord forgive him)

Harry whines and licks his lips, realizing that his mouth is suddenly dry. Louis coos, placing a small kiss to Harry's lips. "What do you want, princess?" He questions. 

Harry bucks his hips forward and doesn't reply. Louis tsks and he shook his head. "Well? Tell me what you want, love,"

Harry let's out a shaky sigh, fingers tightening into fists at his sides. Louis sticks his bum back and lowers it. Harry's cock rubs between his cheeks and Harry's lips part. "You," Harry gasps, "I want you. I need to- inside of you please,"

Harry reaches up, fisted hands halting just before they touch Louis. "No touching," Louis whispers. He looks at Harry's hovering hands and wraps his fingers around Harry's wrists, pushing them into the mattress. Harry moans and Louis quiets him with a kiss. 

"Now?" Harry asks against Louis' lips. He isn't sure what he's asking for. He wants a lot. Wants to touch Louis, and for Louis to do something, anything with his dick. 

Louis laughs and sits up, reaching behind him. Harry's eyes widen and Louis moves to hover over Harry's hard member. "This?" He asked. Harry nodded, whispering out, "Yes, yes,"

Louis slowly sinks himself down onto Harry, the stretch sending shivers all over his body. "Jesus," he breathes, finally seating himself on Harry's hips.

Harry is biting his lip so hard Louis is worried he's going to break skin. "Relax, Hazza," Louis tells him, hands running up and down Harry's chest. 

Harry shakes his head, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. "Need to touch you," he cries. 

Louis shushes him and kisses Harry's neck, letting his chest fall to Harry's. "Okay," he whispers, sucking under Harry's ear, "go ahead, kitten."

Harry doesn't even wait. His hands are on Louis' back in an instant, nails scratching down the smooth skin just the way Louis likes it. "Fuck," Louis moans. 

He sits up and starts circling his hips and Harry grits his teeth, fingers digging into Louis' hips. Louis rocks his hips lazily and Harry's back arches, head pressing into the pillow. "So good, so-" Harry can't finish his sentence when Louis lifts up and slams back down. 

Harry's hands splay over Louis' thighs, tanned skin moving with the flexing muscles. Harry's eyes stay glued to them, to his fingers squeezing Louis' thighs. 

Louis angled himself and hits that spot deep inside of him and he arches his back, crying out and mumbling a string of curse words. It tears Harry's eyes away from his thighs and Harry whimpers when he sees Louis. 

His head is thrown back and his lips are parted, red and wet, slick with spit, and his eyes are half lidded, looking down at Harry. His fingers scratch down Harry's chest and it's so fucking much. 

"Obscene," Harry moans, hands flying up to Louis' hair to bring him down for a needy kiss. 

Louis is sweaty, chest heaving against Harry's and he stops for a moment to catch his breath before sitting back up and pushing his hair out of his face. Louis starts again, faster this time and slamming down harder and harder, riding Harry like it’s his fucking job. 

Harry grabs Louis' cock and starts pumping, watching the head disappear and reappear in his fist as he strokes fast, desperate to just feel how hard Louis is for him. Louis slaps his hand away, not wanting to come yet and Harry holds onto his hips. 

"Daddy," Harry cries, "need to come," his hold is tight on Louis' hips, moving with each thrust Louis gives. But all of a sudden Louis' hips are stilling and Louis is no longer clenching around Harry. 

Harry opens his eyes and Louis' back is facing him. "Gonna ride you so good baby. Want you to touch me," Louis says. 

Harry knows what Louis wants. So he watches Louis slam down, burying Harry's cock deep inside of him before pulling up slowly. Harry can't help but admire the way Louis' tight hole stretches around his cock. Is mesmerizing and so hot, but he's got a job to do. 

"Six," Louis pants, hands bracketing around Harry's legs. "And do it slowly." Harry nods, but Louis can't see him. It doesn't matter though, because Harry gives a slap to Louis' left bum cheek and he knows Harry got the message. "Be a good boy now," Louis gasps, "you know how daddy likes it."

Harry does. So he lifts his right hand, slapping the other cheek harder. Harder, harder, because it's what Louis wants to feel. It's what Harry wants to see. 

Louis is fucking himself faster and harder on Harry's cock, and Harry's so close, but he's holding on because he needs to do this for Louis. 

He watching Louis' bum jiggle with his movements, and gets redder with each slap. Harry groans, hips bucking up into Louis giving Louis one extra slap on each cheek for good measure. 

And Louis stops. His whole body freezes and Harry's quick to rub Louis' sore bum cheeks. 

It isn't until Harry registers Louis' arse pulsing around him that he realizes. Louis' head is hanging and he's coming so hard, thick ropes of white shooting from his cock as he comes untouched, save for his hand gripping his base. (Which he thought would help hold him off for a few more minutes)

Harry’s face goes soft and he forgets about everything else. He caresses Louis' back, rubbing small circles as he listens to Louis' heavy breathing. "Turn around, Lou,"

Louis lifts off of Harry, only long enough to turn back around before moving his hips lazily. He's over sensitive now, but it's so damn good. Harry's so thick and wonderful and he hits all the right spots. Louis groans when he's hard again, but ignores it. 

"Come for me, love." Louis says. He clenches around Harry and slams down harder, fingers teasing Harry's nipples and lips latching onto Harry's neck. 

"Lou," Harry cries, hands cupping Louis' cheeks. Louis smiles and nods, kissing Harry sweetly. It's the right contrast of sweetness from the kiss to the hard fucking and it makes Harry dizzy. 

His eyes squeeze shut and he comes inside of Louis, hips jerking up to go deeper. 

Louis rises off of Harry's cock and lies down beside Harry, arms and legs circling his body, bring his boy into a tight embrace. He kisses the butterfly on Harry's chest and giggles, "hello beautiful," he whispers. Harry rolls his eyes and lifts Louis' arm, kissing louis' rope. Louis smiles up at him. "I love you,"

Harry laughs. "I love you too. But you have to get up. We need to clean before Liam has our heads,"

They both look down at the mess Louis made and Louis purses his lips, eyebrows furrowing when he feels Harry's mess slipping out of him. But he doesn't move. 

"Louis," Harry giggles, "I'm serious. Come on, it's already drying. I'm finally in Liam’s good books and vice versa. Don't fuck this up for me," he half jokes. 

Louis slaps his chest gently. "Alright, don't get your panties in a twist," he says, kissing above Harry's nipple. 

"You'd love to see me in panties, wouldn't you? Black ones maybe. Where the lace is just a bit thinner around the bum," Harry says, hand squeezing Louis' bum for emphasis. "Maybe a nice pair of suspenders too eh. Oh!" Harry exclaims, "and a whip. I know you'd enjoy that,"

Louis whimpers and rocks his hips into Harry's thigh. "Another time, Harold, okay?" And then he paused and thinks, a whip? "Promise?" Louis asks, smiling. 

Harry laughs. "I promise," he replies.

Louis stays quiet, but it doesn’t worry Harry. Not until Louis is fidgeting relentlessly against him. “What’s the matter, Lou Bear?”

Louis shrugs and sighs. He has to do this now. He remembers the conversation he had at the club with Liam. Soon, he had said. And Louis felt that right now was the perfect time, despite his plans on going big.

“Just stay here,” Louis says, kissing Harry and standing up. He had given the small box to Liam to hold onto, knowing Harry would find it. “I’ll put it right here, Louis,” Liam had said, pointing to the medicine cabinet in his en-suite bathroom.

Louis walks to the bathroom and opens the cabinet, taking the box out and putting it behind his back.

He sits cross-legged in front of Harry and smiles. “I had this huge thing planned out. And now I’m too tired to make a huge speech,” Louis started. “I will in the morning.” He laughs.

Harry is sitting up, staring at Louis, eyebrows knitted. Louis continues. “But I love you. I can’t imagine growing old with anyone but you. I want to start a family with you, to buy a house, and get a dog. But more than that, I want to marry you.”

Louis takes a deep breath, and he watches as Harry scrubs tears out of his eyes. “You’re the only one I want to share my life with, Hazza. And I know this probably isn’t the best time, and we can’t share this story with our children,” Louis says, motioning to their naked bodies. 

Harry lets out a chokes laugh and Louis smiles, relaxing. “But I didn’t want to wait any longer.” Louis pulls his hand from behind his back and opens the box, revealing a simple yet beautiful silver band. “And god knows you’re the worst dancer, Haz. But will you dance with me at our wedding?”

Harry lets out a broken sob and nods frantically, pulling Louis in for a messy, salty kiss. Louis pulls away and lets out a deep breath, putting the ring on Harry’s finger.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry cries, pecking every inch of Louis’ face. Louis laughs.

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! xx


End file.
